Meet me in Maretonia
by Paradise the Librarian
Summary: The duchy of Maretonia, a mysterious land on Equestria's border that few Equestrians have ever visited. It is a strange land, fraught with danger, mystery, and Romance. But when Maretonian Native Fiesta Flair gets homesick, she takes a group of friends back to visit her native land. They enjoy their vacation at first, but they soon find themselves on an adventure that will throw a
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: Maretonian History Lesson

Maretonia... one of the most famous and written about nation in the lands surrounding Equestria, and yet one of the least visited and understood. Everybody- er, everypony knows about this county and it's adventure-filled lands from popular literature (such as in the Daring Do novels, mostly set in Maretonia), yet very few ponies have ever actually visited the place, or researched it's true history. With the tale I have decided to lay out the true history of this land, and introduce you to this proud nation and it's history.

The nation of Maretonia is a large duchy located on Equestria's northern border, and west of the Crystal Empire. Maretonia is centered on the Tenochtitlan river Basin, a river an it's tributaries that cover an entire valley floor. Maretonia is a tropical environment, despite being as far north as the Crystal Empire and Yakyakistan. This is due to a powerful enchantment over the entire basin (which I shall describe below) that keeps Maretonia warm. The duchy is about 70% tropical jungle, 25% cultivated farmland and village, and 5% urban city areas.

These lands are home to the Maretonians, a proud and hearty nation of ponies native to the region. They have a culture based around family and tradition. They are most famous for their unique cuisine, featuring such dishes as hay tacos and tortillas. Among this nation's most (in)famous ponies are Dr. Caballeron, author/adventurer Anita Karyme (A.K.) Yearling, and the Terrible outlaw unicorn mage, King Sombra.

The nation's history begins in the paleopony period, where the earliest cave ponies known to have inhabited this region arrived. They lived in an extremely primitive state, until a leader named Keztwctl the great united the tribes, kick-started civilization, and founded the Mirtanian empire. She became the first Ketztwctl Empress, founding a royal bloodline that rules Maretonia to this day.

The Mirtanian empire quickly developed mighty engineering, artistic, and magical skills. The built great step pyramids that lined up with the constellations in the heavens, and a sophisticated writing system based on also created powerful artifacts, like the Radiant Shield of Razdon, which amplified the sunlight to keep the basin perpetually warm. Legendary relics such as the cursed Rings of Scorchero, and the Amulet of Atonement would become the things of legend to ponydom. The empire would spread it's powerful rule over what became the north of Equestria, and many of it's ruined pyramids and ballcourts can still be seen there today.

Soon, the empire expanded its rule beyond the valley of the river basin, all the way to the borders of the Crystal Kingdom. This brought Mirtainia to the attention of the other early nations of ponydom, leading the great unicorn mages of history to seek through the river basin, and recover many of it powerful lost treasures. Among these were Starswirl the bearded, who made his famous trek through the Mirtanian caves in the century before Equestria was founded. The great unicorn wizard was followed by many others, who mapped out the river valley for the ponies of the three tribes during the pre-classical era.

This knowledge came to be the undoing of the Miritanian empire, as the great blizzard of the windigoes that followed the three pony tribes to Equestria, also effected the empire's weather. While the shield of Razdon protected The Tenochtitlan basin from the blizzard, there was still a great temperature drop that destroyed crops, and wiped out jungle vegetation and animals. The Mirtanian empire collapsed under a food shortage, starvation, and local civil war, and most of it's great cities were abandoned, as most Miritanian ponies fled back into the jungle to become a tribal society once more.

It was at this point that settler ponies from Equestria began to pour into the abandoned regions of the empire south of the river basin. They found the ruins of the great step pyramid cities, such as the great fortress of Talacon, but had a hard time believing the primitive tribes of the basin had built them. As the Equestrians built farms and cities, the tribes of the region resisted by launching raids on their settlements. The Equestrian army was called in, and the drove the tribes back into the jungle. The Miritanian pony tribes still live there, ever resentful of the Equestrians who stole their home.

The Tenochtitlan Basin, however, fared much better than the southern half of the old empire. Traders and explorers made it there first, and intermarried with the local tribes. Knowing the threat Equestria possessed, the tribes of the basin united under Auriken, a chief of the ruling house of Ketztwctl, and formed armed bands to resist the pony settlers. The tribal forces used hit-and-run guerilla tactics, winning smashing victories over thew Equestrian army all throughout the basin.

Determined to take the north (and not understanding the situation with the settlers and natives) Princess Celestia herself led the full force of the Equestrian military to pacify the basin. Chief Auriken was ready, meeting the Equestrians in a massive battle at the mouth of the river basin. The united tribes fought valiantly that day, but the Equestrians would have claimed victory, had it not been for Auriken's clever trap. When she approached Princess Celestia for hoof-to-hoof combat, Auriken used the rings of scorchero, which had power over the sun, to paralyze Princess Celestia, and render her powerless. When the natives took the alicorn prisoner, the Equestrians were forced to surrender.

In the Negotiations that followed, Equestria was forced to recognize the The Tenochtitlan Basin as an autonomous region, free to govern it's own affairs. Auriken explained to the royal sisters that the settler ponies craved their lands, and been deceiving the alicorns about how primitive the tribes of the basin actually were. Celestia and Luna vowed to punish the settler ponies, and decreed nopony was to set hoof over the northern border, or they fall under the tribes swift justice.

The tribes reorganized the basin into the duchy of Maretonia, and Auriken became the first Duchess of Maretonia, continuing the royal bloodline of the empresses from ancient times. While not as large as the old Mirtanian empire of their ancestors, the Maretonians still rule a land they call home. The tribal lands to the south, annexed by Equestria, overrun by settler towns and angry Mirtanian tribes recognizing no authority, became a lawless frontier. This was the region that the adventures of the Maretonian heroine A.K. Yearling took place, on which she based the fictional exploits of her novel character, Daring Do. By contrast, Maretonia itself remained a peaceful and orderly society, that is just waiting for the other ponies of the world to come and discover their culture.

-Tornado Firehooves

Dream Castle historian


	2. Chapter 2

El Capitulo Uno

 **Ponyville, three hundred years after the age of the harmony bearers**

"Come on, _la nina_! You can do it!" The mare called out. "Just aim carefully, an' you can hit the pinata!"

The little blindfolded filly swung around wildly at the air, desperately trying to hit the paper mache pony in front of her, as her little friends cheered her on. Finally, the little Pegasus managed to strike it with a loud SMACK! Breaking the colorful animal into pieces, and showering the happy foals at the party with candy.

" _Muyu bien!_ That's it, little ones!" The mare laughed, smiling as the children gathered up the candy. "Now, once you all get your candy, everybody _fiesta_!"

The children ran around the tables excitedly; running jumping and playing while the older ponies watched them from the back. For the mare who had planned this birthday for the little Pegasus filly, this filled her heart with the greatest joy. She enjoyed nothing more than putting smiles on the faces of everybody around her. When the time came to sing 'happy birthday' to the little girl, the mare pulled out her pair of maracas- ones that matched her cutie mark- and began to shake them in each hoof as she sang.

 _ifeliz cumpleaños! ifeliz cumpleaños! ifeliz-_ The mare looked up, to see all the other ponies at the party staring at her, dumbfounded. "Oh, _perdón_. I got carried away." Blushing from embarrassment, she put the maracas away. "A happy birthday to you, a happy birthday to you-"

Everybody still enjoyed the rest of the ponies still greatly enjoyed the party, and the filly's parents still thanked Fiesta afterward. But she could still tell her mistake had upset them, they just didn't let it show. Blast it, she had just gotten carried away! Surely other ponies could understand she was just expressing her excitement in her own special way, even if it was different! But the thought of her excitement brought something else that had been bothering her to the surface, even as she looked around at the town around her.

"Oh great, dis is just what I needed." The yellow earth pony with the red mane sighed. "Another boring day in Ponyville!"

And she couldn't help thinking that- it was the truth! Ponyville was a very, very boring place these days, nothing ever exciting or fun ever seemed to happen around here. Oh, it had once been a very exciting little town, filled with monster attacks and friendship problems. But since the towns heroes, ponies like Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, had cleaned it up- well, things just weren't as exciting as they used to be anymore, now were they? The mare wished she had been around in those days of Excitement, before the town became as boring, happy, and predictable as it was now. All the mare could do was sigh, as she went about her day to day business at the towns shops and stores.

"The same ol' routine as always." The pony with the _maracas_ cutie mark sighed aloud, talking to no one in particular. " _Que Pena!_ "

"There you are, Fiesta Flair!" A green mare with a three- candy cutie mark called out, galloping up to her friend across the town plaza. "I've been looking everywhere you you! i need your help with-" She looked at the expression on the other mare's face. "Is something wrong, Fiesta?"

"Oh, _de nada_ , Minty... is nothing." Fiesta replied, turning her head away. "I'm just tired of the same ol, same old, around here, ya know?"

"Wait, you're bored with Ponyville? Well, that's just silly!" Minty giggled, hopping around happily on her sock-covered hooves. "There's always something going on in this town.. tough I'm usually the one causing it, heh..."

"Aw, _gracias_ for trying to cheer me up, Minty, but I no think it gonna work this time." Fiesta sighed again, kicking a pebble across the street with her right hoof. "I need a change of scenery, and I have been thinking about leaving Ponyville, and going to Maretonia for a visit,"

"Maretonia? As in... the place where your parents came from?" Minty asked, thinking for a minute. "Oh, Fiesta... you're homesick, aren't you?"

"Well, sort of, I guess." The sullen mare replied, as the two friends started to trot down the street. "I mean, I haven't been these since I was a little filly, an' with Ponyville being so _muy aburrido_ , I'd like to visit the place I came from, learn my roots... you know?"

Fiesta had been so busy talking about her troubles, that she had failed to notice the two had arrived at Minty's house, where another stallion and mare were already waiting for the two of them. The mare was a white Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and paint brush cutie mark, and the stallion was a blue earth pony, with a red mane and bridge cutie mark.

"Oh, hello there ..." A surprised Fiesta greeted the two newcomers. "Minty, are these friends of yours?"

"Well well well, it's funny you should bring that up, Fiesta, 'cause that just what I wanted to talk to you about." Minty replied. "Fiesta, this is Fresco and Watercolors. Fresco, Watercolors... this is Fiesta Flair, the mare I told you about."

"Oh, hello there..." The shy-sounding mare greeted her, extending her hoof nervously. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Flair. Miss Minty has told me all about your parties, and I must say, they sound really lovely."

" _Gracias, seniorita_ I do try my best." Fiesta turned towards Fresco. "Say, haven't I seen you around town? I think working on the Ponyville bridge?"

"That's right, my special talent is designing bridges and structures." The stallion replied with a smile. "I thiunk I saw you too... at Princess Wysteria' s coronation ceremony a few years back, I believe."

"Si, that was one of my parties. It's my special talent." Fiesta replied proudly. "What, you two want me to throw a fiesta for you?"

"No, they want you to take them to Maretonia, and act as their guide." Minty replied, as Fiesta' s eyes went wide in shock. "I know you haven't been there since you were a filly, but that better that two ponies who've never been there at all."

"We've been called by the duke and duchcess of Maretonia to help with the restoration of royal buildings and art." Watercolors replied, flexing her wings. "Think you can come along and help us out?"

Her jaw nearly hitting the floor, Fiesta Flair quickly thought again how out of place she felt n Ponyville, and how bored she had been, thinking of the chance to see her homeland again, and get some excitement back into her life, Fiesta replied to her question with two simple little words;

"MUCHO SI!"


	3. Chapter 3

El Capitulo Dos

"Wow, dis is _mucho increíble_!" Fiesta Flair commented, looking out the widow of the moving train. "I mean, I've seen passing _el tren_ going by Ponyville before, but I never thought I'd be riding one!"

The three ponies had gone to the railroad depot at Froggy Bottom Bog, and boarded a train for Maretonia. For Fiesta, who hadn't been outside the town since arriving during her fillyhood, this was an amazing adventure like she had never experienced before.

"I quite have to agree, this is quite an experience for the two of us." Fresco agreed, looking out the other window. "We Ponyvillers very rarely leave our town, and unlike Fiesta, this is my first time going out into Equestria."

"Wow, you two act like this is some amazing adventure, when we're just going across country." Watercolor replied in an amused tone, filing her hooves with a nail file she held in her wings. "What's me exciting to me, is we're going to Maretonia. I mean this is the land where all the Daring Doo takes place. How cool is that?"

"Yeah, I've heard they have dangerous jungles, filled with wild cats, hidden cities, and dangerous pony tribes." Fresco adds in. "And it has a thousand adventures, just waiting to be had!"

"And I can't wait to see all those ponies wearing all that colorful clothing, to listen the music, and purchase the colorful pottery and blankets." Watercolor looked over at the Maretonian earth pony with them. "Fiesta, are all the ponies in Maretonia as friendly and positive as you are? You always seem really excited and happy about everything."

"Hmm, _No se_... are all Equestrian mares as shy and nervous as you are?" Fiesta Flair rolled her eyes, before laughing. "Just teasing you, _amiga_. Mi _madre un padre_ took me away from Maretonia when I was a little _la porta_. So, I don't know any more than the rest of you."

"Well, I bet it's a whole bunch of stallions in sombreros with mustaches, and a whole lot of cute _senoritas_ in flamenco dresses, just waiting to greet us!"

"I don't know if that's exactly what we're gong to find, Fresco." Colors shook her head, trying to change the subject. "So, do you have any idea why the duke and duchess asked you to one to work on the capital's bridges?"

"I have no idea." The stallion replied. "I guess somebody- or somepony, as they say in Equestria outside of Ponyville- showed Duke _Tlahtoque_ pictures of my work. I just received a letter one day, asking me to come to Maretonia, and help with the design and repair work on the city's older buildings and bridges."

"Same thing with me." Watercolors agreed, shifting her hooves around on the seat. "I was at an art exhibition in Baltimare, when I received Duchess _Cihuapilli's_ letter requesting my aid in restoring paintings and tapestries all around the royal palace."

"Oh wow, I bet the _la familia real_ is trying to restore the capital, maybe for some big _festivo_ that is coming up." Fiesta noted. "Ugh, I wish I could remember from when I was a little _la porta_... but it was so long ago."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Fiesta." Fresco reassured her, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "If your childhood was anything like mine, you had a wonderful upbringing in Ponyville."

"Oh, _Si_! I loved growing up with my friends in de town." Fiesta agreed. "Mi _amigas_ Cotton Candy, Kimono, and... **Razaroo**." Fiesta grimaced as she said the last name. "Even the mare who annoyed me de most. I wouldn't trade mi fillyhood back in Ponyville for all the bits in Equestria."

"Well, now you're going to get the chance to learn about your heritage." Fresco replied, looking back out the window as the train crossed the mountains into Maretonia. "I think we're getting close to our destination."

The train passed over the mountains, and the ponies found themselves in a deep, thick jungle. Two walls of thick, endless green stood on either side of the tracks, and the ponies could hear the noises of various jungle animals over the rumbling of the train.

"Huh, those critters sound hungry." Watercolors shivered. "Good thing we're in here, and not out there."

Soon, the jungle gave way to open plains, where the ponies saw endless fields of corn, with large mansions with archways and red tiled roofs dotting the countryside. They then noticed several earh ponies in sombreros, tilling the fields, and herding sheep and cattle across the endless stretches of farmland.

"Whoa," Fresco asked, looking out at the working ponies. "Who the heck are they?"

"Now this, I do remember." Fiesta smiled, recalling her mother's words from childhood. "Those are the _charros_ , the earth ponies who till the soil and care for the animals on the great _haciendas_."

"Oh, so they're cowpoines?" Watercolors asked curiously. "Like the ones you see in Appleloosa and Dodge Junction?"

" _Si_ , mi madre told me stories of the _charros'_ courage and bravery." Fiesta replied. "That's why the noble _hidalgos_ and _hidalgas_ hire them to watch over their estates for them."

"Well, I hope we get the chance to travel out into the countryside and meet them." Fresco added eagerly. But right now, it looks like we've arrived at our stop."

The train pulled in on the outskirts of what appeared to be a large city, but the ponies couldn't get a really good look at it from here. The trio were the only equines to get off the train, and as they disembarked, Frisco and Watercolors were filled with disappointment.

"They... they look just like normal Equestrian ponies." The stallion sighed, looking around at the Maretonians. "No sombreros, no mariachi bands, and no tacos or tortillas!"

"I hate to admit it, but even I'm disappointed." Watercolors agreed. "This place looks no different than if we were back in Equestria."

"Gee, _seinto mucho_ my country isn't like what you see in books or plays." Fiesta snorted. "They are just ponies, like everybody else!"

But as they watched the ponies go about their business, Fresco and Watercolor did notice some differences. The ponies all around them spoke in a very strange language, and all seemed to be a little more friendly towards each other than even Equestrian were with each other. It was at the point, that a Pegasus filly with a blue coat and a purple mane in a ponytail spotted them in the crowd, and came flying over to where they stood on the train platform.

" _¡Dios mío! Usted debe ser nad de Fiesta Flair sus amigos!_ " The filly rushed up excitedly, hugging and kissing the three ponies on the cheek in an overly friendly manner. " _¡Estoy tan feliz de conocerte! El duque y la duquesa me ha pedido que encuentre y traigo todo de una vez al Palacio a la vez!_ "

"W-what was that all about?!" Fresco asked in shock, blushing from the girl's kiss. "What did she just say?"

"Oh, she says she was sent by the duke and duchess to find us," Fiesta explained. " and she's really really happy to meet us."

"Yes! My name is _Dona' Luz de la Luna_ , but you all can call me Moonlight." She spoke in an accent much clearer than Fiesta's. "Welcome to _Tenochtitlan_ , de capital of Maretonia!"


	4. Chapter 4

El Capitulo Tres

The noise... if there was one thing the three newcomers noticed about these ponies, it was how incredibly _noisy_ their city was.

Everywhere they looked, the Maretonian ponies were laughing, chatting, and making more noise than even Fiesta did, during even her wildest of parties. And, much to his surprise, Fresco couldn't believe how loud and excited all Maretonians sounded, as if everypony were shouting at once. but none of the Maretonians seemed angry; rather, they all appeared to be too laid back to be upset about anything. And Watercolor couldn't believe how much energy these ponies seemed to radiate.

"Wow, Fiesta! These ponies seem so friendly!" Watercolor giggled, as several stallions smiled and waved to the group. "I always thought that Maretonians would be more aggressive and mean."

"Nah, we Maretonians, we be really laid back." Moonlight smiled, as she and Watercolor flapped along. "We don't get angry or upset unless somepony is _mucho_ bad or terrible. I mean, Equestrian ponies are way too high strung, you know?"

"Well, Watercolor and Fresco may find the ponies here _muy incredible_ , but I find the city way more _fantastico_." Fiesta Flair chimed in, hopping along after them. "How can you make a whole city float on the water like dis?"

Fiesta wasn't kidding; the city was an incredible sight. The entire capital was actually built on the surface of a giant lake, with a network of bridges and causeways connecting all of the city's structures across the lake. As the three ponies looked all around them, they saw many acres of floating structures, all connected to the great step pyramid in the very center of the lake.

"That is the temple of Itzama." Moonlight offered, seeing where they were all staring. "Our whole capital, she be built around de temple to our supreme deity."

"Whoa, dat place is _mucho_ big." Fiesta added, as they started crossing the network of bridges towards the center of the capital. "All the work you Maretonians have done here, you've made a _muy bueno_ city here."

The others all noticed how Fiesta looked around, taking in everything in amazement. As they trotted along, Watercolors put a hoof on the yellow mare's shoulder.

"Fiesta... are you feeling all right?" The rainbow-maned pony asked curiously. "You've seemed a bit distracted since we arrived here."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Watercolor. I was kinda wrapped up in my own thoughts there for a bit." Fiesta Flair replied, snapping back to reality. "I was just thinking about how familiar dis place feels to me, yet how alien it is, too."

"Ahhh, you feel like you know the place, because you spent your fillyhood here." Watercolors nodded in understanding. "This must be so hard and confusing for you, having a hoof in both worlds."

"Yeah, you came here to find out about your past, and it's stirring up a lot of memories and feelings." Fresco added sympathetically. "Don't worry about any of it. Just get to know these ponies, and try to make friends."

" _Gracias_ Watercolor. You're right." Fiesta agreed, turning back to her two Equestrian friends with a smile. "I'll try to make friends here in Maretonia."

The four ponies came to the far side of the city, where a large, elaborate castle stood high atop a rock island. The ponies crossed a massive bridge over to the magnificent castle. The three visitors stood in awe of the massive complex, which was much flatter than the Royal palace of Canterlot, but covered much, much more ground.

"This is Coltapec castle, home of our beloved Duke and Duchess of Maretonia." Moonlight explained, as they climbed the steps, and entered the palace. "Their royal majesties are waiting for you in the grand audience chamber."

The three followed her into a massive grand throne room, where a pair of regal and noble ponies stood in front of the thrones before them. Both were dressed in long and flowing robes- the stallion's outfit reminded Fiesta of the great pharaohs of the Spinx kingdoms of the near-east, and the duchess's headgear resembled the crowns of the llama sun empire of the far southern continent. But both ponies radiated a strength and courage all their own, and when they spoke, it was with the strength needed to govern the Maretonian nation.

"Greetings, most honored guests." the Duke greeted the ponies, who bowed before him. "I am huēy tlahtoāni Tlahtoque, emperor of the _poney del Maíz_ , head of the royal house of Keztwctl, and duke of Maretonia. And I would like to welcome all of you to our beloved homeland"

The visiting mares were surprised by the duke's perfect Equestrian dialect, which lacked the heavy accent they had heard from every other Maretonian. When Tlahtoque saw the shock on their faces, he simply smiled at them.

"I was educated in Equestria as a young prince, that is why I speak as all of you do." The duke laughed. "That is why I sent to Equestria for ponies to help restore our national treasures."

" _Si_ , mi good Equestrians, we are very pleased to have you to be visiting our domains." The duchess agreed, displaying the same accent they had heard from all the other ponies in Maretonia. "And to show our gratitude for you answering our summons, we have decided to hold a royal _fiesta_ in your honor!"

"Wow! Thank you very much, your majesties!" Fiesta thanked them gratefully, looking up at the two sovereigns. "We are very happy to be visiting your country!"

"And who are you, my good filly?" Duke Tlahtoque asked, surprised to see an equestrian pony he had not summoned. "You sound like one of my subjects, but I had heard you arrived from Equestria with the others."

" _Me llamo_ Fiesta Flair, an mi parents came from Maretonia to live in Ponyville when I was a filly." The yellow mare explained. "I came with my friends to discover mi heritage."

"Well in that case, _senorita_ Fiesta, we shall try our best to help you." Duchess Cihuapilli replied, before looking to the other Mretonian filly present. "Dona' Luz de la Luna?"

"Yes, my empress?" The filly smiled, looking up eagerly. "How may I be of service?"

"Take young Fiesta here with you tomorrow, and show her around our glorious city." The duchess commanded. "See if you can help her locate any of her relatives here in de capital, and show her what it means to be Maretonian _la porta_."

"Ohhhhhh, si, your majesty!" She replied, grabbing Fiesta Flair by the hoof. "Oh, we'll have so much fun tomorrow! I'll show you de best places to shop, get your hooves and mane done, and a place that is really de best for finding really _atractivo semental_."

"And tomorrow, we shall discuss with good Fresco and Watercolor our plans for the city." The duke agreed. "But for tonight, I want you all to just relax, and enjoy the welcome _fiesta_ we have planned for you!"

And enjoy it they did; he party the duke and duchess had prepared was incredible. Stallions in fine suits, along with mares in beautifully colorful dresses and _mantilla_ veils with combs in their manes, danced across the ballroom floor as a full mariachi band played wonderful tunes on the stage behind them. In the adjacent dining hall, several of the Maretonian nobles were enjoying a large meal of Pozole  & tostadas.

"Hey moonlight, this dessert is _muy incredible!_ " Fiesta exclaimed, as she finished her main course, and the dessert was served. "What is this wonderful stuff?"

"It's called 'cremita' - its a type of cream made with milk, sugar, vanilla and corn stash." The filly relpied, eating her own destert. "It's really popular here in Maretonia, though it never caught on in Equestria."

It was the most fun Fiesta had had in a long time- the dancing was more energetic and alive than in back in Ponyville, and the Maretonians had far more gusto than her friends back home. She, watercolor, and moonlight all took turns dancing with Fresco to the Mariachi music, but by the time they had finished with him, the poor stallion took a few steps, and collapsed into a chair.

"Oh, no!" Watercolor asked in concern, standing over the stallion. "Fresco, are you all right?"

"Oy, dat poor stallion, he can't keep up with _la música_." Moonlight shook her head in pity. "He would never last with us girls at a _discoteca_."

Fiesta laughed with the other filly, until she noticed two griffons in funny looking armor standing near the entrance. The two creatures in metal armor seemed to regard the ponies with contempt, before leaving the party unnoticed.

"Hey, Moonlight? Who were dose guys?" Fiesta asked curiously. "I don't remember there being griffons in Maretonia."

"Ugh, those were the griffin _conquistadors_ , from de griffin kingdom of _Mavaldo_." Moonlight snorting, spitting on the ground as she said the last word. "De duke invited dem in to advise him and improve our economy, but nopony else in Maretonia trust those _grifo_ scumbags."

"Whoa, it sound like you don't like them, either." Fiesta replied, looking at the doorway the bird creatures had departed though.

"No way, them griffins are major _escoria_." Moonlight snarled. "The duke say _grifo_ has come here for our good? I agree, the griffins have come here for ALL of our goods! Anything small enough for them to fly away with!"


	5. Chapter 5

El Capitulo Quatro

The party lasted well into the night, before Fiesta and her friends trotted off towards luxurious rooms they had been invited to stay in at the palace. non of them could believe how comfortable the thick feather beds with colorful blankets and sheets were. All three ponies slept very soundly that night, happy with their first day as guests of the tropical nation.

The next morning, the trio decided to split up, and each explore a different part of the capital city. Watercolor had taken off with the Duchess to look over the tapestries and ancient art she was to restore, While Fresco and the duke went to examine some of the temples. Fiesta, meanwhile, had gone to explore the town itself, eager to learn more about her native culture.

"So, you called me here to restore several priceless works of art, correct?" Watercolor asked the duchess, as the two ponies trotted out of the royal palace complex, and boarded a canoe waiting for them in the lake. "I had heard Maretonia has many ancient and priceless art treasures, going all the way back to the paleopony period."

" _Si_ , that is correct. As a nation, we have a history far older than Equestria's, as we technically existed as a nation before the three tribes united." Cihuapilli replied, as the pony in the canoe rowed them across the water towards one of the smaller step pyramids. "All of our art is kept here, in the royal treasury building. Much like your Equestrian museums, it is open for all the ponies of Maretonia to enjoy."

The two ponies climbed the steps of the smaller pyramid, and entered the large bronze doors the pair of Maretonian guards opened for them. When Watercolors set eyes on the treasures inside, her jaw nearly hit the floor in shock. The walls were covered by beautifully painted tapestries of forested jungles and marching warriors with weapons. Jade masks jade statues, and circular stone calendars filled the room.

"Wow, this is so incredible..." The Pegasus artist whispered breathlessly. "I've never seen such beauty and color.. it's even more incredible than I imagined!"

"Now, these are the tapestries and paintings I wish for you to restore." The duchess told Watercolors, as they trotted through the hallways of the great treasury. "We manged to recover 80 percent of the Mirtanian empire's artistic treasures from the pyramids in the abandoned temples in the south. But all we've managed to do is store and archive everything here. We need your expertise to help us restore everything to it's full luster.

Watercolor simply nodded, looking around at all the beauty. Noticing several thin leather bound books lining the shelves on a nearby wall. When she went over and opened one of the book, Watercolor noticed page after page of Maretonian Hieroglyphic writing, with colorful drawings of Tribal kings and priests around the edge of each page. "Ohh, what are these books?"

"Those are the Codecs, the old Mirtanian books containing the empire's history and legends." Cihuapilli explained, smiling. "The books have been translated and copied into modern books, so we've managed to preserve our entire history. But we still want to preserve these original copies as works of art."

"Hmm, the colors on all of this art have faded, I'll need some enchanted paints and oils to restore these treasures to their former luster." Looking over some of the art, Watercolor began to notice several disturbing images that appeared throughout the artwork. "Ummm, your majesty? Why are there all these images of Mirtanian tribal warriors crushing other pony's heads? And what's with these big stacks of pony skulls depicted in all of the artwork? "

"Oh, that... well, those are the execution of criminals and prisoners of war, very nasty business." The duchess replied nervously. "Now, why don't I take you out of here, and show you some more interesting things around the city?"

Watercolor nodded, following the Duchess out of the gallery. But as she walked past a stone carving, Watercolor shuddered at a stallion warrior holding a severed pony's head in his hoof.

...

While the two mares were busy looking over the capital's collection of artwork, The duke and Fresco were busy looking over and surveying the hundreds of Pyramids that dotted the surface of the lake. Duke Tlahtoque had taken his royal barge out out the massive lake, so the visiting architect could get a good look at the city's wonders.

"Amazing... over twenty pyramids, all built right on the surface of the water." Fresco said in awe. "And I suppose the pyramids have supports that are sunk in the lake bed down to the bedrock, to prevent the city from sinking?"

"Yes, that's right. And the lighter structures merely float on the surface of the lake, much like an Equestrian houseboat." Tlahtoque explained. "We have a large system of Aquaducts that bring in fresh water from the surrounding mountains, to irrigate our crops and to quench our thirst."

"Well, I see the cracks along the pyramid walls, and the steps seem to be crumbling." The stallion architect replied thoughtfully, looking towards the great pyramid. "So, I'll have to shore up and repair the damage done by the decay of time."

"I'm certain you'll do a spectacular job." Tlahtoque replied, as the royal barge pulled up to dock at the base of the Great Pyramid. "I wish for your work to show my subjects that their _huēy tlahtoāni_ truly cares for Maretonia welfare."

" _Huēy tlahtoāni_... I've heard that title before." Fresco noted, as the two left the vessel, and began trotting up the steps of the Pyramids. "It means 'emperor' in your language, doesn't it? But why are you called a duke in the Equestrian language, if you are an Emperor?"

"The Equestrian translators couldn't let us be of a higher rank than their alicorn princesses." The duke replied sadly, as they neared the top of the temple's stairs. " By referring to me as a duke,my wife and I are referred to as a rank that places us beneath Equestria's rulers. It's not an accurate title, but it was an acceptable one."

As the two ponies approach the top of the stairs, Fresco noticed the tribal warriors protecting the temple; fierce war paint, feathered headdresses, and carrying Macuahuitl (jade-toothed swords), and small shields. Some of them wore armor that resembled Jaguars, while others wore the feathered headdresses.

"Whoah," The architect asked, as the deadly warriors' eyes followed his moment into the temple. "who the heck were those stallions?"

"Those are the Jaguar knights and eagle lords, protectors of _Tenochtitlan_ from any foreign invaders." The duke explained. "The Jaguar Knights are commoners who have trained in many forms and battle and martial arts, and the eagle lords are the nobles who command them. They are proud and honorable fighters, who follow a code of honor to protect our kingdom."

"Incredible." The amazed stallion replied. "I wouldn't want to get one of those stallions angry." He stared back at one of the Jaguar knights standing in the doorway. "Say, what's that dried red liquid on the obsidian teeth of that knight's sword?"

Tlahtoque stared back in silence for a moment, before replying; "Oh, don't worry about that... probably just some rust he got on his blade." The duke motioned his hoof forward. "Come here, Fresco. There is something I want to show you."

The stallion trotted into a great chamber in the temple, where a giant golden disc floated in midair, spinning like a giant coin. A shaft of sunlight came down from an opening in the ceiling, bathing the giant disc in a golden light.

"Looks impressive, doesn't it?" The duke smiled. "Do you know what this artifact is?"

"The radiant shield of Razdon." Fresco replied in awe, remembering the Daring Do novels. "The enchanted tool that allows Maretonia to control it's internal weather and brightness of sunlight."

"Yes, it's one of our greatest treasures." Tlahtoque agreed. "And it is the focus for the great fiesta that I am planning in honor of the thousandth anniversary of the founding of modern Maretonia."

"And that's why you want Watercolors and I to restore the city's historical sites and art." Frisco nodded. "Don't worry, your highness. I'm sure we can restore Maretonia's greatness."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." The duke replied, staring at the architect thoughtfully. "And I want to once again thank both of you for the _sacrifice_ you've both made of your time and effort in coming here..."


	6. Chapter 6

El Capitulo Cinco

"Whoah, dis city is sooo amazing!" Fiesta exclaimed, as she looked around at the sight, sounds, and colors. "I could spen all day in dis _incredible_ place!"

" _Si!_ I knew you'd love it!" Moonlight replied with a grin. "Dere is noting that you can't find anyting you want for sale out here!"

The two mares trotted out to the eastern side of the capital, heading into the part of town that spread out of the lake, and covered a large part of the shoreline of the valley. Moonlight led her new friend into a massive domed building, where Fiesta's eyes lit up with a sparkling glow. All around them, there were hundreds of vendors stalls, filled to the brim with merchandise. Hundreds of ponies milled about; buying, selling, and haggling over the various items to purchase.

"Welcome to the _Mercado_ , the city of Tenochtitlan's biggest marketplace." Moonlight replied proudly. "Come on, you gotta have a look around!"

The two mares galloped from stall to stall, trying on hats and dresses, sampling various tropical fruits and vegetables, and buying all the merchandise their hooves could carry. By the time the two were finished shopping, both were wearing _China Poblana_ dresses, and combs with mantilla veils in their manes.

" _Aye caramba_! You not gonna believe de bargains I got on dese outfits!" Fiesta declared, setting down the full shopping bag she was carrying in her mouth. "I got four new pairs of horseshoes at half de price I pay in Equestria!"

"Hey, the clothes shopping is only the first thing I wanted to show you!" Moonlight replied, gesturing towards another table. "Check out these cut little dolls of mares in traditional dress, we call them Maria dolls!"

"Oh, how cute!" Fiesta exclaimed, as they each purchased one of the adorable little dolls. "I'll buy one for meself, an two for de little fillies aIm know back home; Sweetie Bell an Scootaloo."

Then the two mares departed the marketplace, dropping off their purchases at Fiesta's room at the castle, before heading back out onto the capital's streets. Moonlight first took her to the Maretonian wax museum, where Fiesta saw wax sculptures of famous ponies from all of the equine nations.

"Ohhhhh, that wax figure of Princess Celestia muy Magnifico!" The earth pony exclaimed, staring at the alicorn display. "An Luna and Cadence look incredible, too. But I wonder who dat little purple alicorn beside them In the display was, huh?"

"I don't know, but it is still an amazing display!" Moonlight replied, before looking back at Fiesta. "Now, why don't we go over an' look at the Starswirl the bearded display, yeah?"

After finishing at the wax museum, the two headed back to Lake Texicoco, where they boarded a colorful boat, and had a stallion gondoleer take them out on the lake.

"This boat, she is called a _Trajinera_ gondola." Moonlight explained, as Fiesta gazed around the lake. "So, what does the Equestrian pony tink of our little country here, hmm?"

"Oh it is truly wonderful, but I don't know if I'm an equestrian pony... I never really fit in dere." Fiesta sighed, leaning over the gondola's rail. "Actually I don't know if I fit In anywhere."

"But... you seem to be so happy here!" Moonlight replied hopefully. Do Maretonia feel more like home to you, maybe?"

"Oh, _Si_! I feel really at home here! It is a wonderful country!" Fiesta admitted, before sighing again. "But I still feel like a guest here, like I really don't belong."

"Que Pena! That is so sad!" Moonlight added sympathetically. "But your parents left Maretonia in the first place. Surely they must've not fit in here if they left."

"Well... not exactly." Fiesta replied sheepishly. "See, me _Madre un Padre_ , dey were party planners in de Maretonian city of Acacolto, and dey did parties by contract. One day, de griffins hired them to do a _fiesta_ for all de ponies in de town. But while de ponies were at de party, de girffins went and stole everyting from the townspeople's _haciendas_."

"Oh no, and they blamed your family and exiled them!" Moonlight replied sympathetically, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "You must have only been a little filly when it happened!"

" _Si_ , they took me far away, an' I remember so little." Fiesta replied, thinking hard as she tried to remember. "But dey finally brought me to Ponyville, an' dats where I remember growing up."

"But, if you were so little, why didn't you become like the other Ponyville ponies as you grew up, _por que?_ " Moonlight asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be talking and acting like them?"

"I suppose, but I had already learned to talk when we moved, an' growing up around _madre un padre_ I never lost mi Maretonian accent."

"Ahhh, and you felt you never quite fit in there, because you didn't talk like the other ponies." Moonlight replied. "But didn't you have any _las amigas_ in Ponyville to help you feel like you belonged there?"

"Oh, _nuevo si_! When I was a little filly, I first met Pinkie Pie, an she threw a cake party to make me feel welcome." Fiesta laughed. "She wasn't as good as her _la antepasada_ , de original Pinkie Pie, at throwing parties; de cake had to much yeast, an' exploded in de oven. But she made me feel so welcome, I was able to make _mucho_ number of friends!"

"That is a really _conmovedor_ story, Fiesta." Moonlight replied sadly. "I always kind of felt a bit out of place, myself, even though Maretonia has always felt like home."

"You?" Fiesta asked in surprise. "But why did you feel out of place?"

"Well, when I was a little _la porta_ , my parents were courtiers to the previous duke and duchess." Moonlight explained. "Back then, there were few colts or fillies at court, and I rarely saw anypony my own age. I was kind of lonely because of that, and I never had anypony to play with."

The Pegasus looked up at the sky, and her eyes began to sparkle as she spoke.

"But one day, during a _fiesta_ held by some visiting dignitaries from Equestria, I was standing over in the corner, trying not to be noticed But then, a beautiful alicorn princess came up to me, and asked; **Child, why are you over here in this corner, instead of out enjoying the festivities?** "That beautiful princess actually talked with me, spent time with me, and became my friend. Nopony, except for my parents, have ever done that before! When I asked her why, she said no little filly should be sitting in a corner all alone. That alicorn was _la princessa Luna_ , a beautiful mare of the night who taught me I had value and could be a beautiful mare, too! Just like her!"

Moonlight tossed her mane aside with her hoof, trying to look as elegant as possible.

"Ever since then, I've grown up to be a courtier like my parents, and I've become the official welcoming _dona'_ for the royal court. And I strive to be just like my idol, the _unicornio- pegaso_ of the night!"

"Whoa, sounds like you've had quite fillyhood, too." Fiesta sighed, looking out over the gondola's rail. "At least you had a happy ending with your loneliness."

The two ponies say there in silence, staring out on the crystal clear waters of the lake, as several swans came in for a landing. Looking down into the water's surface, they watched whole groups of tropical fish of many colors swim back and forth underneath the boat. The two ponies were so distracted, that they didn't notice the _Trajinera_ come back into the dock.

"Excuse me, _senoritas_? I am _mucho_ sorry to bother you, but de boat ride is over." The gondolier stallion told them, putting down the gangplank. "I hope you enjoyed de ride, _muchas gracias_ for your business."

The two ponies were trotting down the main road, when the two mares bumped into another pony, knocking all three of them over.

"Hey, you clumsy _estupido_!" Moonlight snapped, as she tried to stand up, and straightened her mantilla. "Watch where you are going, _por favor_!"

"Oh! _terrible lo siento, senioritas!_ ; I'm terribly sorry I bumped into you!" A muscular orange earth pony stallion, with a purple and pink mane and a tomato cutie mark, apologized as he helped the two mares up. "Please, allow me to help you to get back on your hooves."

Moonlight and Fiesta looked up and the stallion- with his long and ravishing mane, and strong and powerful muscles- and their eyes suddenly grew wide and starry.

 _"Madre di Huitzilopochtli!"_ Moonlight whispered under her breath, so only Fiesta could hear her. " _Ese chico es mucho, mucho guapo!"_

 _"Si! El semental es mucho, mucho lindo!"_ Fiesta whispered back, her face turning a fiery red. _¡Sólo recuerde, vi el primero!_ "

" _Hola_ , girls. My name is Sunny Salsa." The stallion smiled, causing both mares to giggles. "It was a terrible mistake to bump into you two so rudely. Would you two _guapa yegua_ allow me to take you both to a local _ullamaliztli_ ball game as a way of apologizing?"

The two mares only nodded dreamily, following after the stallion as he trotted through the crowds.


	7. Chapter 7

El Capitulo Seis

The duke and Fresco had just come out of the great temple, when they saw the distant form of a familiar white Pegasus flying straight towards them. The mare landed on the nearby staircase on the pyramid, before making her way up towards where the two now stood.

"Oh, hello your highness! Hi Fresco!" Watercolor greeted the two stallions, as she came trotting up to them in the city's central plaza. "The Duchess said she had some other business to attend to, so she sent me to find you two."

"Oh, hey there Colors! I was wondering where you had gotten to." Fresco joked, "The duke was about to take me to see some kind of traditional Maretonian combat sport. You wanna come along?"

"Combat sport?! Like a gladiator game?" Watercolors stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, that's really not my thing, maybe you should count me out."

"Awww, come on Watercolor." Fresco snorted. "Why don't you just give it a chance?"

"Watching two ponies beat each other into a bloody pulp? Yeah, that's definitely something I'd love to watch." The mare rolled her eyes. "Sorry, that's more a _dude_ activity, I think I'll pass."

"I totally understand, Miss Watercolor. The _lucha gladiador_ matches are not for everypony." The duke replied with a small smirk, raising an eyebrow. "All those big, muscular stallions. Throwing their sweaty bodies around in violent combat. A mare such as yourself would certainly have no interest in-"

"Ummm, on second thought, I'd be happy to go with you!" Watercolors ears perked up, as she jumped to race after the two stallions. "So, where's this beefcake-er, lucha-fight-whatever located?"

As the three ponies trotted away, two griffin conquistadors in the shadows watched them leave. The pair narrowed their eyes, as they began to plot among themselves.

"So, those are the foolish ponies the duke called in to help him fix up the capital." One of the griffins hissed, whispering so low only his comrade could hear. "We are losing our influence over Tlahtoque, and if those Equestrians and their friendship catch his ear, they could spoil all of our plans."

"Worry not, _mi campadre_. Very soon, we will have the duke's trust once again." His friend reassured him. "With the artifact our spies managed to steal from the Canterlot academy of magic, these foolish ponies will be seeing the _reflection_ of their own doom!"

As the two griffins schemed against the equines, the four ponies trotted their way over towards a massive stone arena, where hundreds of ponies filed into the arena, before climbing the steps and taking their seats among the excited and noisy crowd. After stopping at the concession stands, the duke and his guests took their seats in the royal box.

"Whoah, you can see everything from here!" Fresco exclaimed, looking down across the vast crowd, towards the circular battle arena. "That's great, I don't want to miss a bit of the action!"

"So, what exactly are the rules for this sport?" Watercolor asked. "Isn't it something like wrestling... or something?"

"No, Seniorita Watercolor, your thinking _Lucha Libre_." The duke corrected her. "This is _lucha gladiador_ , a deadly battle between one of our Jaguar and eagle knight champions, and a condemned criminal guilty of a violent crime."

"Yeah, and we get to watch the whole battle!" Fresco grinned gleefully. "From up here, we won't miss a single bone crunching maneuver!"

"Oh, lucky us." Watercolor replied, rolling her eyes. "I just can't wait to get blood splattered all over my mane."

The cheering crowd fell silent, as an announcer mare stepped into the center of the circular arena.

"Honorable mares and gentlecolts, noble _dons_ and _donas_ , welcome to tonight's battle." The mare called out, as the crowd roared in response. "Coming down the left aisle is the criminal _Carnicero loco_. Convicted for brutally taking the life of two foals, he has chosen to fight in the arena for a chance at his freedom!"

A blue earth pony stallion came down the aisle, wearing a red and green mask covering his entire face. The audience booed him as he came down the aisle, and the stallion looked almost nervous as he entered the battle circle.

"A foal killer, ewwwwww!" Watercolor snorted sticking her tongue out again. "Ugh, no way I'd find a killer like HIM attractive!"

"And coming down the right aisle, is the jaguar knight who has long stood for the ponies of Maretonia!" The announcer pointed her hoof at the approaching stallion. "The pony who has saved the lives of more than dozen foals while fighting monsters... I give you, Pepperdance!"

The crowd erupted into applause, as a buff pony with a red coat and mane- and wearing the feathered Jaguar Knight headdress and cape- trotted down the aisle, and entered the warrior's circle. Removing his knight uniform (but still wearing the jaguar mask he wore over his face underneath). He removed a rose form his cape, and used his mouth to tossed it towards the royal box...where it landed squarely in the hooves of Watercolor.

"Saved foals lives!" Watercolor's eyes lit up, as she stared at the rose in her hooves. "I know who I'm rooting for in this fight!"

"This fight is until one opponent their knocks the other unconscious, or one of you submits." The announcer tells the two combatants. "Now, let's get out there, and have a good battle!"

The announcer had barely left the circle, before the two stallions plowed into one other. Bites, hoof kicks, and deadly blows were traded back and forth for several minutes, as either side tried to get the better of the other. Pepperdance dodged a back kick from Carnicero, who then headbutted the jaguar knight, causing him to stumble backward.

"Come on, Pepperdance!" Watercolor called down to the stallion excitedly. "You can do it!"

As if driven by the mare's words, Pepperdance jumped back up onto his hooves, and pummeled the criminal with a series of powerful kicks. Carnicero lunged for the other stallion's neck with a bite, but Pepperdance dodged the attack, and caught the other stallion with his hooves in a grapple. The combat then turned into a contest of strength, with the two ponies trying to over power each other. It was the jaguar knight who overpowered the other stallion, slamming him into the ground, and finally knocking him out.

"Mares and gentlecolts," The announcer declared, rushing back to the circle. "I give you your victor; Pepperdance, jaguar knight of Maretonia!"

The ponies explode into thunderous applause, sheering madly as Pepperdance leaves the arena. " _Gracias_ , everpony! You have all been a truly wonderful audience!"

As the knight left the arena, Watercolor suddenly looked over at the two stallions in the box with her. "Ummm, your highness? I was wondering if I could be excused..." the Pegasus looked around nervously. "I wanted to, ah, go back and look at those tapestries your wife the duchess showed me, in a little more detail..."

"Pepperdance's dressing room is down the hall, two doors on your right." The duke told the obviously lovestruck mare. "I should tell you he is rather fond of Pegasus mares, so it should be easy for you to make friends."

Watercolor's face turned a deep red at Tlahtoque's words, then she quietly thanked him, and left.

"Yeaaah, she's definitely not gonna be back to her room in the castle tonight. She'll probably come stumbling in with sore flanks in the morning." Fresco joked. "So, what happens to the loser down there? You going to sacrifice him or something?"

"First of all, do not speak of a lady in that manner in my presence." The duke growled in an angry tone, making Fresco turn pale. "And second, we do not sacrifice ponies and rip their hearts out. We never have sacrificed ponies, that's an old stereotype based on how we used to execute our prisoners of war, when they had committed really evil acts. Taking another pony's life to offer his blood to the gods would be a barbaric act of sacrilege. Only the traitorous Maretozuma tribe, exiled criminals who live over the border in Equestria, sacrifice other ponies to Tezlopoca, the shadow god of evil."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just making an inappropriate joke." Fresco replied apologetically. "So, if you're not going to sacrifice Carnicero, what will you do with him?"

"Are you kidding me? That accused stallion is guilty of brutally murdering innocent foals." Tlahtoque snorted indignantly, as two Jaguar knight drug the screaming Carnicero away, even as he plead for his life. "Since he lost the match, we'll feed him to one of Maretonia's volcanoes."


	8. Chapter 8

El Capitulo Siete

"Ummm, hello?" Watercolor asked, looking into the jaguar knight's dressing room. "Pepperdance, are you in here?"

The mare glanced around, catching no sign of the warrior who had caught her eye. Instead, she saw quite a few interesting items that belonged to the stallion of her dreams. Various pictures of friends and family decorated the walls, while a small shrine with several candles sat in a small opening in the wall. As the Pegasus mare approached the Jaguar knight's dresser, she failed to notice the sounds of hooves trotting up behind her.

"Excuse me, _senorita_?" A strong male called out, causing the startled watercolor to spin around. "How may I help you, _por favor_?"

"Oh, _caballero_ Pepperdance!" Watercolor bowed to him, trying to hide her blush. "I -I saw you out there in the fight, and I wanted to come back, and tell you how amazing I thought you fought out there." She put her hooves on her cheek. "My name is Watercolor, and I-"

"You were sent here to restore our city's most treasured artworks, called upon by our glorious Duke of Maretonia." Pepperdance interrupted, trotting up, and putting a hoof on the bashful mare's face. "I think it is a _mucho bueno_ idea to have such a beautiful young Pegasus working on such a noble endeavor on behalf of our nation."

"Oh... oh my..." Watercolor replied, taken aback. "T-Thank you, that's really nice of you. B-but I think what you do is important, too. You fight for the honor of the ponies of Maretonia... even if your battles are a little on the brutal side."

"Eh, I know our gladiatorial combat might seem extremely _violento_ and _sangriento_ , but they are a symbol of who we are." Pepperdance explained. "When I step into that battle circle, I represent all the ponies of this land. Every move I make, every stomp and kick, is a way of expressing myself." He turned away, looking into the mirror in his dressing room. "For me, my fighting is liked a _coreografiar bailar_ , where my graceful movements are _my_ art form."

"You speak about your work with such passion!" The Pegasus mare said admiringly. "I've never seen somepony describing fighting in such artistic terms before!"

"Oh, yes!" Pepperdance agreed eagerly. "I see my combat as art form, a performance that is as beautiful to watch, as it is to perform."

"It sure is!" The Pegasus agreed, trying to hide her goofy grin. "I can really relate to being devoted to your art... so many ponies don't notice or appreciate me, or my art."

"Really, _senorita_? That is such a shame." Pepperdance shook his head sympathetically. "I'm certainly eager to see your art, and hear about everything you done. Would you care to accompany me to the _semental al galope_  
 _restaurante_ so you can tell me all about it?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Watercolor replied, rushing towards the door. "Let me go get my art portfolio from the castle, and I'll meet you at the restaurant!"

"I shall be waiting for you with open hooves, _senorita_." The jaguar knight replied with a smile. "I can't wait to see your work."

As the excited mare galloped out of the knight's dressing room, She failed to notice a griffin standing there, pointing an enchanted mirror in her direction. She also failed to notice the mirror glowing, and her reflection beginning to move on it's own. And after Watercolor had disappeared around the corner, the reflection emerged from the mirror, and followed the griffon out of the arena...

Meanwhile, Fiesta and Moonlight had followed Sunny Salsa to a large Maretonian ball court, which was packed to the brim with spectators. Looking around the ball court, Fiesta was slightly confused about what exactly was looking at.

"Hey, Sunny?" The party planner asked, looking over at the stallion. "I get that this is some kidna hoofball game, but what's de rules? why is dere a single hoop in the middle of de ball court? What are you supposed to do in this _juego_?"

"Oh, I never thought a pony would not know the rules of this game." The stallion replied, surprised. " _Ullamaliztli pelota_ is the sacred Maretonian ballgame, and our most popular sport. See, it's played in a giant stone courtyard, like the one you see below us, with two stone ramps on either side, and a big stone ring in the center." He pointed a hoof at the sideways facing ring, and the stone ramps. "The two teams of ponies play the game- you can see the the Acacolto Jaguars down there in the gold, and the Coltcun monkeys over there in the red." He then pointed at the two teams. "The goal of the two teams is to get the ball through the hoop, and the team that scores the most points, wins!"

"Yeah, it's a really simple game, _amiga_!" Moonlight agreed. "an a whole lot of fun to watch!"

Sunny Salsa was proven correct, for as soon as the referee blew his whistle, the two teams jumped at the ball. One of the Jaguars knocked the ball in the air with his head, and a pony from the monkey team sent it flying back with a smack from his tail. The two teams chased the ball all over the ball court, occasionally even sending it bouncing up against the ramps on either side.

"Neither team is allowed to hit the _pelota_ with their hooves." Moonlight chimed in, seeing the confused look on Fiesta's face. "And no unicorn magic or wings are permitted, either."

"I-I tink I remember dis game, from when I was really little." Fiesta replied, studying the players as they sent the ball back and forth. "But I really can't be sure..."

The back and forth ball battle continued for several minutes, until one of the Jaguars managed to send the ball through the large stone hoop. The large crowd burst into cheers, as Fiesta called out;

"Yeah, go Acocolto! My home town can't lose to those silly monkeys!"

"Wow, she's really getting into the game, isn't she?" Salsa asked with a smile, laughing at Fiesta's childlike eagerness.

"Eh, she's never seen one as an adult before, let her have her fun." Moonlight replied, staring at the Stallion curiously. "Say, sunny? I didn't notice dis before, but you look kind of familiar. Is your family around the royal court at the palace at all?"

"Uhhh, why yes, my dad and mom work at the castle. That probably where you've seen me." Sunny replied nervously, as if he were trying to hide something. "Say, aren't you one of the royal ladies in waiting to the duchess? I think I've seen you around the other ladies of court."

"Oh yeah, I'm around, always busy with something, they usually have me welcome foreign dignitaries and Royal visitors to court." She glanced back towards the game. "What about you? What do you do with your time?"

"Oh, I've been out of Maretonia for a few years, my parents sent me to Study at Canterlot university." Sunny replied, shaking his head. "Those _Anglo_ ponies of Equestria, they think they're so smart, but some of the things they teach are _mucho loco_."

"Hey, not all the _gringo_ ponies are crazy, Luna is a real _princesa_ ." Moonlight said admiringly. "She's the perfect example of what a lady of the nobility should be... and I really want to be as graceful an' beautiful as her one day."

"But you are already graceful and beautiful as you are, senorita." Sunny told her, causing Moonlight to simply glow. "and your just as much of a lady as the other _Cihuapilli_ that serve _mi madre_ at the royal court."

"But I take it you don't like spending time at de royal court, do you?" Moonlight asked. "Is something going on there you think is _mucho estupido_?"

"Eh, I don't like the stance the court is taking on the _el griffos_." Sunny Salsa replied. "They think those feathered thieves are good friends and allies to Maretonia, just because we have a griffon in our nation's founding story. My father and the _hidalgos_ at court cannot see what a threat they are to our nation."

"It sounds like you care about our country a lot, that's _muy bueno_." Moonlight replied, moving closer to the stallion. "is that what yo are most passionate about, _senior_?"

"I have always wanted to help my fellow Maretonians, and I disagreed with many of the decisions that came out of the royal palace." He clenched his hooves. "I've studied politics and diplomacy my whole life, so I could make a difference, I just hope and pray I the mistakes our beloved duke is making, leaves us enough of a country for me to make a difference to."

"Senior, you speak with such conviction!" Moonlight smiled, leaning her head against him. She whispered in his ear. "Say, Sunny? How about after the game is done, we escort Fiesta back to the castle. Then, we can go back to my apartment, and _hacer lo que hacen las yeguas y sementales juntos_."

"Oh, _senoritas_! I-I am so sorry!" The stallion suddenly sat up, pulling away from the mare. "Here, I swept you two off of your hooves, and here I never even asked you your names!"

"Well... well now's a good time to be asking us something like that, isn't it? You big _huevón_ "! She glared at him, blushing furiously. "Since you FINALLY asked, my name is Moonlight, and this is _mi amiga_ , Fiesta Flair."

"oh, those are some nice..." The stallion stopped, and his eyes went wide, as he stared at the other mare. "Wait, did you say, Fiesta Flair? From _famila Flair_ the noble house of Flair _Hacienda_?"

"Si, I'm from _Familia Flair_." Fiesta replied, turning her head away from the game, and back to the other two ponies. "Why, is dere something my family did wrong or something?"

" _Hidalga_ Fiesta, I don't know how to tell you this but..." the stallion shook his head in shock. "...But your family, they..." He grabbed her by the hoof. "Come on, you need to come with me, right now!"

Ans as the stallion pulled the surprised mare out of the arena, the angry Moonlight followed after them angrily, grumbling to herself; _"¡Genial, simplemente genial! Por qué es cada vez que me encuentro siempre con un semetal sexy, otra chica siempre pone su atención!"_


	9. Chapter 9

El Capitulo Ocho

"Are you sure you won't tell me what happened with that Jaguar knight, Watercolor?" Fresco asked, nearly dying of curiosity. "I mean, you were gone with him for an awful long time!"

"No, it's really none of your business, and I really don't want to talk about it." The Pegasus replied, happily humming to herself as she went about her work. "So would you please stop asking me for the millionth time, and concentrate on what you should be doing right now?"

It was the next day, Watercolor and Fresco had turned their attention towards the art and architecture restoration, and were hoof deep in their respective projects. Frisco was going over the blueprints of the royal palace, while Watercolor was unrolling several tapestries, hanging them on the walls of the great hall. The two artistic ponies carefully went over every detail of their respective works, restoring old masterpieces to their former glory.

"Good grief, I can't believe how much these Maretonians let the foundations of this castle suffer from erosion damage." Fresco muttered aloud, as he directed two other stallion construction workers carrying materials. "It's made even worse by the fact the palace is built on the ruins of the earlier Miriatian royal palace on the exact same spot. I'm going to have some serious problems shoring up the foundation stones."

"You think that's something? HA!" Watercolor chuckled, directing two flying Pegasus mares to hang up several of the tapestries in a row. "I've got a whole bunch of two thousand-year old cloth murals I had to re-stitch by hoof, add a fresh coat of dyes to brighten the fading colors, and hang them in the proper order to tell the history of the kingdom!"

As the two were hard at work, the duke of Maretonia came into the ballroom, flanked by two of his Jaguar knights. Looking around at all of the scaffolding, ladders, and worker ponies with paint brushes and construction tools, the earth pony monarch only nodded in approval.

"Very good, you two, _muy bueno_." He complimented their work. "I can see you were both very excellent choices for this project. But will the tapestries and the architectural renovations be done in time for our fiesta?"

"Oh, don't you worry, Duke Tlahtoque. Our work will be finished on time." Fresco reassured him. "Watercolor and I are going to restore this place to it's former glory. And I promise you, that this will indeed be a fiesta that you're subjects will never forget..."

...

In the large banquet hall of Coltapec castle, Duchess Cihuapilli was busy working with two of her handmaidens with choosing the drapes and table settings, and the castle's staff ran about, trying to accomplish their tasks. The proud unicorn moved about in her body-length dress, busily giving orders and helping to place things.

 _"No no! Es el color incorrecto!"_ The duchess proclaimed, motioning for her servants to take the red tablecloth they had brought out away. "That will not match the drapes, and will look terrible with the flower settings!"

 _"Si, mi duquesa."_ One of the ladies in waiting bowed, as she and the others took the fabric away. "We shall bring out the other fabrics for you to select from."

As she and her staff were busily at work, a familiar white pegasus mare came trotting into the room.

"Your highness, my I speak to you privately for a moment?" The artist pony asked in a flat tone.

"Oh, Watercolor! Of course." The success made a motion with her hoof for her servants to leave, then turned back towards the white pegasus, levitating several place mats and silver ware settings onto the table with her horn. "I hope you don't mind if I work while we talk. Now what is it you wished to discuss?"

"The Griffiths, you're really opposed to their interference in you're kingdom, aren't you?" The other mare asked bluntly. "Despite the fact your husband, the duke, trusts them implicitly."

"Oh, sou you've been hearing about that issue during your visit here in Maretonia, _si_?" The duchess sighed. "Listen, I have nothing personal against the Griffiths, it' just ever since they arrived here, there have been... problems. Ever since those feathery troublemakers arrived, there have been some shady, underhanded things going on, and the griffo' s feathery claws seen to be all over it. Since their arrival, the come and corruption here in Maretonia has tripled, and all evidence points back to them.

"Yet the duke does not see it that way." Watercolor countered. "He believes the griffins will bring prosperity to Maretonia."

"That is because my husband believes they are benevolent spirits, who have helped our kingdom once before." The duchess looked back at Watercolor. "There is an old legend, that the first Mirtanian empress was looking for a site to build her new capital on. When her royal court came to the shores of lake texicoco, she saw a Griffin perched on a cactus, holding a snake in it's beak. She took this as a sign from the great God Itzamna, and built her capital right here on the lake."

"Yet you still doubt their good intentions, and you are trying to convince the duke to expel them from Maretonia."

"The good deeds of one griffin long ago, does not mean they are all good."The duchess muttered bitterly. "Trade with the griffins has changed Maretonia a great deal over the past several centuries, we have even adopted the griffins language. I don't want them to poison our culture entirely."

"It seems such a shame the ponies of your kingdom are divided over this issue." Watercolor added. "Whole families are split down the middle over the issue."

"Yes, even the royal household, here in the palace, is split." The duchess snorted, levitating the flower placements for the banquet table, and going back to her work. "My husband and my son, the crown prince, disagree over the griffins being here. They have done nothing but fight and argue so much these past several months, and our son has taken to disguising himself as a commoner, and going out into the city to spend time among our subjects to escape the fighting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Watercolor replied, narrowing her eyes. "But don't worry, I'm certain the whole griffin issue will resolve itself very shortly."

Just then, a Pegasus serving mare came into the banquet hall, carrying a tray of drinks in her wings. Seeing Watercolor and the duchess over in the corner, she trotted over towards the to ponies.

" _Mi duquesa_ I brought you and the senorita Walercolor some _ponche_." She said with a smile. "I know how hot it can get in here, and-"

It all happened at once... Watercolor pulling the knife seemingly out of nowhere, and lunging forward at the unsuspecting duchess. Cihuapilli was too busy with her magic to see the blow, and watercolor sent the dagger plunging deep into the shocked Duchess's back.

"Watercolor, _¿Qué haces?!_ " Duchess Cihuapilli cried out. " _Dios Mio!_ "

The duchess then collapsed to the floor, her sun-shaped crown tumbling off of her head. As the scowling Watercolor glared down at her, a large pool of blood formed beneath Cihuapilli's body.

"What... what just..." The shocked and terrified servant whimpered, as she stared at the body of her ruler. "I don't..."

"Hmmm, a witness." Watercolor then glared at the terrified serving mare. "Now we can't have that, can we?"

At those words, the handmaiden went galloping away, screaming in terror as she fled from the duchess's killer.

 _"¡Asesinato! ¡asesinato! ¡nuestra querida Emperatriz, el corazón de Maretonia, ha sido asesinada! ¡La puta Equestrian había matado a nuestra diosa! ¡alguien, ayuda!"_

And as the frightened mare's screams echoed though Coltapec castle, the evil reflection of Watercolor smiled as she faded out of existence, having completed the mission her griffin creators had given her.


	10. Chapter 10

El capitulo nueve

"Everypony, look! There she is!" two of the Jaguar guards called out, as one of them pointed a hoof at Watercolor. "There is the _Pegaso bruja_ who killed our beloved duchess!"

Watercolors looked up from her work hoof-stitching a tapestry, when the jaguar knight approached her, the mare's eyes going wide.

"What?! Me!? But I'm no killer!" the mare shrieked in terror, her lower lip trembling. "And the duchess is dead?! NO! How?! Why!?"

"Wait, what's going on?!" Frisco demanded, trotting in between the jaguar knights and Watercolor. "Did you just say the duchess has been murdered?! What the heck happened?!"

"Senior Fresco, could you please stand aside." the lead knight asked politely, as he and the other sidestepped the protective stallion. "Your fellow artist is suspected in the murder of our duchess, and we have been ordered to take her into custody."

"I-I don't believe this! You really think I killed Chaupilli?" Watercolor stuttered in disbelief. "But, why would I murder the mare who invited me here in the first place?!"

"I do not know, Senorita." One of the Jaguar knights replied. "I only know that we are to bring you in for questioning."

"No way am I just letting you bozos just trot off with her like that." Fresco snorted, assuming a fighting stance. "If you want my friend watercolor, you'll have to go through me!"

"As you wish, senior." The lead knight replied simply. Taking a step forward, the stallion brought his hoof down upon Fresco's head, dropping him like a stone.

"Oh my gosh, Fresco!" Watercolor cried out, rushing to his side. "What did you do to him!?"

"Do not worry, senorita, I merely knocked him unconscious. Here will recover in a few minutes." The knight replied. "Now, senorita, if you would be so kind as to come along with us..."

"What if I refuse to come?" The Pegasus asked bitterly. "Are you going to knock me around, too?"

No, senorita. The Jaguar knight's code forbids us from bringing any harm to a mare." The knight replied simply, but firmly. "If you will not cooperate, we will get some of the city's female guards to take you into custody."

"Very well, then." Watercolor replied, her ears drooping in defeat. "Lead the way, and I'll follow."

The two guards nodded, and led the weeping mare away.

It was nearly and hour later, and Fresco had woken up in a furious rage. Now standing before the duke's throne, the stallion exploded in anger at his host.

"How dare you have your goons just grab her in the middle of the ballroom like that, it's outrageous!" The angry stallion yelled, his voice so loud the guards and servants throughout the castle heard him. "We were here under your invite, as guests! why would she possibly-"

"Frisco, would you please CALM DOWN!" The duke roared angrily, in a Maretonian version of the royal Canterlot voice. "I'm the one who's wife has been attacked here, and the whole capital has exploded into near-riots, calling for you two to at least be expelled from the kingdom, or worse, executed by unicorn firing squad."

"You know Watercolor didn't do this, your excellency! She don't have it in her to be a killer!" Fresco insisted. "And anyway, what exactly is going on with the duchess? Nobody has seen her body since the assassination, and nobody's seen you even shed a tear, or react to your own wife's death."

"A ruler must... bury his own feelings, for the sake of his subjects." The duke replied sadly. "It's not something as commoner such as yourself could possibly understand."

"How could this lowly Equestrian _poni_ possibly understand anything about you, _Su Majestad_." An oily sounding griffin asked, stepping out from behind the throne. "And for that matter, why should a duke answer to a lowly commoner"

"And just who the heck are you?" Fresco demanded. "I don't recall you being invited in on this conversation!"

"Fresco, this is Bífido Mentiroso, ambassador from the griffin kingdoms, and one of my most trusted advisors." The duke introduced the winged sleazeball. "His wisdom has been most helpful during these trying times."

"A pleasure to meet you, _senior_." The griffin bowed, smiling to reveal a mouth full of gold teeth. "Please, let me know if there is any way I can assist you."

"Oh yes, you're a trustworthy one, I can tell by your smile." Fresco looked away from the conquistador, and back towards the duke. "Your excellency, I won't say anything else for now, but if something terrible happens to Watercolor, you better believe I'll be going to the Equestrian Embassy, and lodging a complaint to be sent back to Princess Luna! I'm sure she'd love to hear you would execute one of her subjects like that!"

"Fresco, I assure you she will get a fair trial, before any serious action is taken." The duke shook his head. "But for now, I really need to locate my son, and tell him the news." He looked away. "Several of my knights have told me, that the prince has been seen leaving the capital with two mares. Probably another one of his youthful carefree romances again."

...

Meanwhile, far way from the capital, three ponies were riding in the back of a Maretonian farmer's cart, riding out towards the countryside. Fiesta, Moonlight, and Sunny were looking around at the open farms and fields, as the two mares wondered where they were headed.

"Gee, Sunny, you seem to be taking us way out into _el campo_." Fiesta noted. "Why is it you bringing us all de way out here?"

"There's something you need to see, Fiesta. You need to understand your own heritage... and your legacy." Sunny Salsa replied. "Your family is originally this part of Maretonia, and well known in these regions for their parties and merrymaking."

"So, you brought me all de way out here to see where _mi familia_ originally came from?" Fiesta asked curiously. "I knew my parents had moved to Acocolto from the countryside before I was born, but I didn't know where from."

"Leave it to a powerful and well-known pony to know about a mare's heritage." Moonlight narrowed her eyes, looking over at Sunny Salsa. "Isn't that right... _mi querido Príncipe guapo_.

"Wait a second... PRINCE Sunny Salsa!?" Fiesta's eyes went wide. "You're the duke and duchess's son? _Dios Mi!_ "

"Que!?" The prince asked in shock. "How- how long did you know!?"

"From the moment you tried to pick us up in the capital, you _estipuido semental!_ " Moonlight snapped, beating the shocked stallion up alongside the head with her wings. "We grew up at court together, and played together as foals! I had a huge _enamoramiento_ \- a huge crush- on you when you went away to university in Equestria! Why do you think I was so willing to _hacer el amor_!? I can't believe you didn't remember me! _Estupido! Estupido!_ "

"Ow! Ow! _Luz de Luna!_ I remember you now! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sunny pleaded, as she beat him with her wings repeatedly. "I never should have forgotten you!"

But as two reunited ponies continued to argue, the cart pulled up next to an old, looking estate.

"Sunny, where are we?" Fiesta asked, looking around at the hacienda. "Cause this place, she looks really, really familiar..."

The other two ponies looked up, and Moonlight stopped battering the stallion. They all gazed up at a magnificent mansion, set among rolling fields, with a quaint stream of water running nearby.

"Senorita Fiesta, this is _hacienda_ Flair, the home of your ancestors." Sunny Salsa told her, as he and Moonlight jumped out of the cart. "welcome home."


	11. Chapter 11

El Capitulo Diez

""My good Fiesta Flair..." Sunny salsa told her dramatically. "...welcome, to _hacienda Flair_."

The awestruck mare slowly approached the great house, with it's red tiled roof, three floors, and it's many columns. Trotting her way towards the entrance, Fiesta pushed her way through the large red door, and found herself in a paradise.

"Oh my... I can't believe it..."

Beautiful, white-washed adobe walls, finely crafted furniture carved from the wood of the nearby rain forest, and luxurious hoof-woven carpets, filled with beautiful and intricate patterns... the great manor house was filled with treasures beyond counting. It was like something out of a fairy tale, a long-lost ancestral home that a pony had managed to discover. But here, in her homeland of Maretonia, Fiesta had uncovered just that.

"Hey, _gringo!_ What are you doing here?" A maid pony demanded, coming around the corner. "Nopony is allowed inside the _mansión_ , unless they are on the guided tour!"

"Huh?" Fiesta asked, looking back at the mare in the black dress in the white lace trim. "Oh, _perdon_ , I didn't mean to intrude. _Me llamo_ Fiesta Flair, and-"

"Fiesta Flair?! Oh, _dios mio!_! That face, those eyes, why didn't I recognize you? before" The maid bowed to her. "At long last, one of House Flair has returned to us! _Magnifico! Magnifico!_ "

"What in de world?" A confused Fiesta asked, not understanding what was going on. "Why de heck are you bowing to me?!"

"They have been waiting for a very, very long time for a member of the Flair family to come back here." The prince explained. "The servants have continued to till the land, and care for the house and estate, out of a sense of loyalty."

"The last member of the family had died off about four years ago, and we have been awaiting the arrival of a surviving heir." The maid explained. "Senorita, this _hacienda_ , these lands, they now all belong to you."

"But that means... you're now _Cacique_ , Fiesta!" Moonlight noted, with a grin. "You're now the same rank as me, and are eligible to serve as a lady-in waiting to the duchess!" She rushed up and hugged Fiesta. "Ohhh, we'll have so much fun together!"

"Me, a noblemare?" Fiesta asked in disbelief. "I don't... I can't believe... this is all too much." The earth pony stumbled, nearly falling over. "Dis is all too much, I need to sit down."

"I have an idea." The maid added hopefully. "Why don't I make up rooms for all of you for the night, and you can stay over." The mare started up the stairs. "You all can look over the estate in the morning, and make up you minds what you want to do then."

"A wonderful idea, _senoritas_." The prince agreed, taking Moonlight by the hoof. "Why don't you let me show you to your rooms, and-"

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with an _estupido_ stallion like you!" Moonlight snorted angrily. "I'm still mad at you, so I'll find my own way to my room, thank you very much!"

As Moonlight trotted upstairs angrily, Fiesta shook her head.

"Don't worry about her, Sunny. Moonlight will come around." Fiesta laughed. "Just go talk to her a bit, and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Come on, _senorita_." the maid called to Fiesta, lighting a candle as she ascended farther up the stairs. "I'll show you to the master bedroom."

Still surprised by this whole turn of events, Fiesta simply sighed and followed after the eager maid.

Some time later, over in Moonlight's room, the young mare was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, already dreading the answer. "If that's you, Sunny Salsa, just go away!"

"Oh, come on, Moonlight!" Sunny pleaded. "Can't we at least talk about it?"

"Oh, really? What is there to talk about?!" Moonlight demanded, opening the door. "Do you want to talk about how we first met by the fountain when we were ten, and you were too shy to come up and talk to me or the other noble girls, so I trotted up and said hi? Do you want to talk about how when we were both twelve, I yelled at the Equestrian ambassador's two sons, when they tried to shove your face in the mud, and how I comforted you after they beat us both up? " She yelled, getting up in his face. "I was always there for you, and you went away and forgot about me, without even saying goodbye!"

"..I know, I should have written to you, I'm sorry." The prince replied sadly. "I just... got so caught up in my studies, what I had hoped to do for my subjects when I got home." He looked away from her, closing his eyes. "Ever since I was a colt, all I ever wanted to do was follow in my father's footsteps, and be a good leader. The equestrians... their morals are terrible, and their culture is poison, but I did learn a lot about politics and diplomacy while I was there. I became so obsessed with becoming a good ruler, that I neglected everyone and everything back here at home."

"That includes the ponies you care about the most, huh?" She scowled at him, sitting on the bed with her hooves crossed. "While you've been away, I've been sitting here with a happy smile on my face, welcoming royal visitors to the capital, while your father practically hands this kingdom over to the _griffo_ on a silver platter!"

"This is another thing I remember about you, _Luz de la Luna_. How you genuinely care- not about politics or leadership- but the well being of Maretonia and all of it's ponies." He smiled, closing the door to the room, and trotting over to her. "Do you remember the time you got drunk at a royal fiesta, and started bothering that Equestrian Stallion, Jake? If I hadn't dragged you away, you would've made a total fool of yourself." The prince put a hoof on her shoulder. "Or when your mother wouldn't give you permission to go out with your friends, and I helped sneak you out of your family's _hacienda_ at night?"

"You also bought me that cute tiger hoodie when I was eighteen, to cover up the fact I was still a blank flank." Moonlight looked up at him, her eyes watering with tears. "Oh, _Salsa Soleado_ , why did you go away and leave us?"

"It was a horrible mistake I made, _Mia querida_." He replied, putting his hoof under her chin. "A mistake I promise you I shall not make again."

The two ponies faces were very close now, and Moonlight could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. As she stared into the stallion's eyes, she saw a burning passion, as wide and deep as the waters of lake Texicoco back in the capital. The mare's face turned a deep shade of pink as they stared at each other, she barely had enough sense about her to ask a single question;

"How do I know you will stick around this time, and fight the _griffo_?" She asked staring up at him, uncertainly. "How do I know you will be _masculino_ enough to stay with me?"

"I am going to drive those thieves out of our land, and with your help, show my father the duke I can be a good ruler, just like him." His face moved closer to hers. "And as to how _masculino_ I can be..."

Their lips met, and Moonlight felt as if her whole body were on fire. Hungry for the stallion in front of her, she instinctively pressed herself against Sunny, and wrapped her wings around the two of them, like a warm and protective cocoon.

" _Gran Princessa Luna, gracias por ayudarlo a pedir disculpas."_ She silently prayed to herself, closing her eyes. _"Thank you for bringing him back to me."_

And as the two ponies enjoyed one another company, an approving beam of moonlight seemed to shine in through the window...

...

The next morning, Fiesta came trotting out of her room, and headed down stirs for breakfast. In the kitchen, the maid was already preparing some kind of breakfast, as Fiesta sat down at the table.

"Sorry if this doesn't taste very good." The maid apologized. "The cook has the day off, and we didn't exactly expect the long-lost heir to show up yesterday."

" _De nada,_ if I can survive Pinkie Pie's cooking, whatever you make can't be that bad." Fiesta laughed. "By de way, what was all that noise coming from Moonlight's room last night? And she still hasn't gotten up yet this morning!"

"I don't know, maybe she had some trouble sleeping." The maid shrugged. "But say, why don't you eat this breakfast here, and I'll show you around the manner, _si?_ "

"Sounds good to me!" Fiesta replied with a smile, eagerly awaiting her first home-cooked meal in ages. "I just hope the others can join us really soon."


	12. Chapter 12

El Capitulo Once

"Help, Fresco! You've got to get me outta here!" Watercolor pleaded, rattling the bars with her hooves. "If I have to stay in this dungeon much longer, I'm gonna go stir crazy!"

Frisco trotted down the stairs into Coltapec castle's dungeon, where 'special' prisoners of state were kept. It was here that the stallion found the terrified mare, kept locked in a solitary cell, with the other prisoners all glaring at her with murderous looks. The poor mare was nearly crazy with fear, and she was pleading with her stallion friend to get her out!

"I'm so sorry, Watercolor." Frisco replied, shaking his head. "I tried to talk to the duke and his court, but they are determined to see justice done. And the Equestrian embassy is working around the clock to get you out, but they are trying to do so without causing an international incident."

"I just can't believe this has happened... I wasn't even with the duchess when she was stabbed!" Watercolor sobbed, burying her face in her hooves. "You were there when I was working on the tapestries, as were those other royal handmaidens! You can all vouch for me, and prove I wasn't the one who attacked her!"

"They want us to give testimony at your trial, the duke wants to see fair justice done." Frisco explained, shaking his head. "It's our word against the lady in waiting you saw you stab the duchess."

"This is just insane, I'd never hurt anypony!" The Pegasus whimpered, hiding her face in her wings. "The duchess was so nice to me. I still can't believe she's gone."

"I hate to say this, but I'm actually starting to doubt she's gone, either." The earth pony muttered in agreement. "Something just isn't adding up about this whole thing."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" The mare asked, puzzled. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, ever since the attack, nobody has actually seen the duchess's body." He replied. "There have been no arrangements for a funeral, and no mourners are being permitted to view her. It's very strange..."

"But, that doesn't make any sense. These Maretonians are all about honor and respect for the dead. They would never let somepony go without some kind of last rights." Watercolor thought for a moment. "Unless... unless that pony weren't really in need of last rights."

"Hold on, Watercolor... are you saying you think the duchess isn't actually dead? That they faked it?" Frinsco asked in disbelief. "But why in the world would the Maretonians fake their own queen's death? And why would the Maretonians want me arrested, for a crime that never even happened?"

"I think... I think that there is more going on here than meets the eye." Watercolor speculated. "Fresco, did you ever notice that the duchess always wears a dress that covers her whole body, and she's never seen in public when if she's not wearing it?"

"Yeah, I noticed. It's almost like she's determined to keep her whole body covered all... the... time..."

His words trailed off, as the full weight of what his Pegasus friend was implying sank in. Suddenly, the stallion's eyes went wide, as a newfound realization dawned on him. Looking back to make sure the guards weren't listening in, he whispered to watercolor;

"I finally see where you might be going with this, and it just occurred to me; exactly how long has the duchess and her husband the duke been ruling?" He looked over his shoulder again. "But if you're right, then that means the only reason you're being held, is to cover up Maretonia's most closely guarded secret."

"Fresco, you have to look into this, you might actually be able to clear my name." Watercolor pleaded, leaning against the bars. "Please, I don't want to be stuck in this terrible dungeon for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry, Colors." The stallion smiled, as he trotted back up the stairs. "I'll do everything I can to help you get out of this mess, I promise."

Fresco had only been gone a few minutes, when a mysterious pony in a hood and long robes came trotting down the stairs, and approached the cell where they were holding watercolors. Seeing this strange figure with his face hidden by his hood, the two guards trotted forward to block his approach.

"Hold it right there, _senior_." One of the guard ponies warned, pointing his spear at the cloaked stranger. "I cannot allow you to come any closer."

"I am truly sorry, _mi amigos_." The hooded figure replied. "But _senorita_ Watercolor is coming with me."

Reaching a hoof into his robes, the mysterious figure blew a strange could of dust over the two guards, which immediately knocked them both out. taking one of the guard's keys, he quickly raced over to open the cell.

"Hey, just who the heck are you!?" watercolor demanded, as the stranger swung the cell door open. "And what do you want with me?"

"These Maretoniains are holding you wrongly, _senorita_ Watercolor." The figure declared, as he picked her up, and raced back up the dungeon stairs to the floor above. "But those _griffo_ have gotten you caught up in their plans, and I cannot let such a beautiful maiden fall victim to their evil schemes."

"That voice... Pepperdance!?" A look of shock spread across her face, as she recognized the stallion's voice. "No, you can't do this! Your reputation! Your position at court!"

"All of those things mean nothing, if I permit a grave injustice such as this to occur." He declared, as he raced out of the castle on his two back legs, carrying Watercolor in his front hooves. "Besides, my lord the duke would want me to do this, if he knew I was saving an innocent life."

The two ponies had just made it to the edge of the gardens, when they saw another squad of guards approaching.

"Hold on." Watercolor declared, as she took the stallion in her front hooves and spread her wings. "I'll take us from here."

The two ponies took off into the clouds, leaving over a dozen angry pursuers behind them on the ground below.


	13. Chapter 13

El Capitulo Doce

"This is it, _senorita_ Fiesta." The servant told her, as they came out the door. "The lands of _hacienda_ Flair."

The earth pony mare gazed out across the fields, taking in the beautiful countryside. Endless green fields of corn, with a large red barn sitting atop the nearby hill. All of the servants turned to bow to Fiesta as she passed them, and she nodded, returning the gesture. The mare could only admire all there hard work.

"So this... it all belong to _mi familia?"_ The earth pony asked in confusion. "But.. I was always told I come from a long line of party planners and entertainers. I never thought of us as farmers."

"Your family used the hacienda as a place to plan and carry out fiestas, senorita." The servant explained, as she guided Fiesta towards the barn. "Each generation paid for these parties, with the crops they grew and harvested here. And the rest was given to the ponies who worked so hard on the hacienda here."

Fiesta trotted up to the barn, walking inside as two of the farming ponies opened the barn doors. Huge bins, filled with corn, grains, and sugarcane lined the barn, filling the whole structure with an entire harvest season's work.

"De workers on the _hacienda_ , they kept this place running, even after the last of the Flair family in Maretonia died off?" Fiesta asked in shock. "I can't believe everybody stayed that loyal to _mi familia_ for so long!"

"Your family did so much for all of these ponies, and their families." The servant pony explained. "They have served loyally all the way up until the death of your last cousin. But they have continued to work, tilling the land, selling off the crops to maintain and upkeep the estate."

While the servant was showing the surprised mare around, the figures of Moonlight and Sunny Salsa finally emerged from the house. Both of them had smiles on their faces, and were nuzzling one another as they trotted out to the barn.

"I am so glad we made up, _senorita_." The stallion told her, as he rubbed his face against hers. "Otherwise, I would never have known how much you actually cared."

"Save it for when we get back to the capital, _mi princpe_." She giggled, playfully shoving his face away with her muzzle. "Right now, we've got to go and catch up with the little tour group ahead."

The two Maretonian ponies arrived at the barn, just as Fiesta was coming out of it. Moonlight rushed up and gave the other mare a hug.

"Fiesta, so glad we caught up to you!" Moonlight exclaimed happily. "So, enjoying the tour of your new estate?"

"Oh, _claro que si_!" Fiesta Flair replied eagerly. "It's just... I never realized just how much _mi familia_ actually did for so many ponies."

"Oh, _si_! The flair family are well-known for their parties and generous philanthropy among the ponies of Maretonia." The prince agreed, as he motioned to the servant that he'd gladly take over the tour. "You come from a long line of _fiesta_ planners, and branches of your family were once spread out all over the kingdom making ponies smile." He gestured towards the back of the property, as the servant pony trotted off. "Perhaps you'd care to see the story for yourself?"

Fiesta and Moonlight followed the stallion towards the back of the estate, where a small step pyramid with Maretonian markings all over it stood. Ascending the staircase to the small chamber at the top, Fiesta followed the other two in, to find a brightly painted chamber, entirely covered in elaborate carvings.

"Wow, all dese _cuadro,_ dey show a lot of parties!" Fiesta exclaimed happily, looking form scene to scene on all of the murals. "Here's a bunch of ponies hitting a pinata, and over here a bunch are dancing and eating cake! Was all of dis done by _mi familia_?"

"House flair has one of the oldest and strongest party planning traditions in all of Maretonia." Moonlight agreed, remembering the stories she had heard at court. "Your earliest known ancestor, Xochitl Flair, planned the wedding celebration of the first emperor of the Miratinan empire, to the kwetzketl empress." she pointed a hoof up at one of the murals. "And there is another of your ancestors. Celebración Flair, planned the party for the peace treaty after the war with Equestria." The Pegasus laughed. "Both Princess Celestia and Duke Auriken ate too much cake that day."

"Wow, I never knew I had such a deep family history here." She thought to herself. "So, a really big part of me does come from Maretonia; who I am, where mi roots are." She glanced back up at the murals. "Maybe I really do belong here, after all..."

"Remember Fiesta, where you come from- your _patria_ \- is only half of the equation." Sunny Salsa replied, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "It's what you choose to do with yourself that truly makes the difference."

"Si, I totally agree with-" But at that moment, Moonlight spotted something on one of the paintings. "Hey, wait a minute... whose that _Unicornio Pegaso_ -that alicorn- pictured with the partying ponies?"

"Si... I can see her, too. Over in the painting with Princess Celestia and Luna. And there she in the one celebrating the defeat of Generalissimo Bendito Dictador, the pony tyrant who tired to take over Maretonia." Moonlight looked over at Fiesta. "She shows up in a lot of different paintings, from a lot of different time periods. Just who is this alicorn?"

"Uhhh, I wonder what that could be about?" Sunny looked around nervously, sweat dripping down his brow. "Maybe the artists were just being creative?"

"Sunny, do you know something about this that we don't?" Moonlight asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen anything about a _Unicornio Pegaso_ in any generation of the royal family."

"Wait, why do you think she's from the Maretonian royal family?" Sunny asked, getting even more nervous. "That Miriatian crown on her head? That could be from any country that... uh oh..."

"Prince Sunny, what are you trying to hide?" Fiesta asked, trotting over towards the nervous stallion. "Is there an alicorn in the Maretonian royal family?"

"I...er... uhhhhhh..." The prince stammered out, before they heard a loud cry come from outside the structure.

"Help, somepony help me!" Watercolor cried out, soaring over the grounds of Hacienda Flair, before, flying up to land on the edge of the pyramid. "Pepperdance has been shot!"

Al three ponies rushed out, to find the weeping Pegasus mare standing over the unconscious and barely breathing Jaguar knight...

...with a feathered arrow sticking out of his side.


	14. Chapter 14

El Capitulo Trece

The ponies quickly lifted the wounded stallion back into the manor house, placing him on the couch, while the servants tended to his wounds.

"Will...will he be all right?" The tearful Pegasus asked, looking down at the now-bandaged earth pony. "He saved me... he got himself hurt because he saved me..."

"The wound is deep, but I believe he will live. But it will take quite some time to heal." The servant replied, putting a healing salve on Pepperdance's side. "I do not understand how a Jaguar knight could receive such a terrible injury, Maretonia is not currently involved in any conflict."

The other ponies then all looked towards Watercolor, worried looks upon all of their faces.

"Seniorita, how the hay did this happen?" Sunny Salsa asked. "What exactly did you two get into back in the capital after we all left?"

She looked around at all of them, her face a look of utter confusion and sorrow, before she finally burst into tears, weeping like a newborn foal. All of the pain and anxiety from the past day finally came cascading down upon her, and it was just too much for the poor mare to bear.

"A murderer... the duke thinks I'm a murderer." Watercolor finally sobbed out. "They all think I assassinated the duchess, and I was arrested for killing her."

" _Que!?_ The duchess is dead?!" Moonlight asked in horror, nearly collapsing to the floor in grief. "My lady...gone..."

"Oh no, dis is _mucho terrible_!" Fiesta shook her head. "I can't believe de duchess has been taken out by some evil fiend. Do the rest of you think the _griffo_ might be involved?"

As the two mares tried to absorb the shock, Sunny Salsa began to pace back and forth nervously, as if debating what to do next. As moonlight saw his erratic movement, she got up to try and comfort him.

"Oh, Sunny, I'm so sorry. This has got to be so hard on you!" Moonlight put a hoof on his shoulder. "Your mother..."

"The duchess is his mother!?" Watercolor sputtered. "What's the prince of Maretonia doing out here at a time like this?!"

"I don't believe it." Sunny announced, turning to face all the other ponies. "I don't believe my mother is dead."

"Oh, Sunny." Moonlight sighed. "I know it can be _mucho_ hard to accept a parent has passed away..."

"No, that's not it." The prince replied, shaking his head. "It's just alicorns are a type of pony that are extremely hard to kill... and _mi madre_ is an alicorn."

All of the other ponies in the room simply stared at him in shock, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open. The reaction to this revelation came all at once, from each of them, simultaneously.

"QUE?!"

...

Meanwhile, back at Coltapec Castle, the duke summoned his royal advisor, the griffin Bífido Mentiroso. And he had quite a few questions for his _loyal servant_.

"You called me, my liege?" The griffin flapped his way into the throne room, bowing before the duke's throne. "How may I be of service to you, _por favor_?"

"Yes, there have been some rumors that have reached my ears, that you and your griffins haven't been dealing honest with myself and my subjects." The duke growled, narrowing his eyes. "I would hate to think my trust in you and your kind was not misplaced."

" _Gran emperador_ , this is such a terrible slander upon myself and my nation!" The griffin replied, acting as if he were deeply offended. "Who is it that has made such a horrible _acusación_ against us?"

"Don't play naive with me, Mentrioso! Thanks to the stallion named Fresco, I am not ignorant to your actions behind my back!" The duke replied, standing up from his throne. "My eagle warriors have witness your country's involvement in Maretonia's rising crime rates, and I am also aware of the theft of the enchanted Mirror from Canterlot university, which creates duplicates of other ponies."

"So... you seem to know what I'm scheming to do, and what I've been up to." Bífido replied, dropping all pretense of respect. "So I wonder, what is it you are hiding. Why have you not held a memorial for your beloved queen yet?"

"That is something you will never know, villain." The duke snarled, glaring at the conquistador. "Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't call my Jaguar knights, and have you thrown into my dungeon, where I put that poor mare Watercolor you had framed for murder?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll be arresting me." The griffon smiled, moving aside to reveal the enchanted mirror. "In fact, I have a feeling your duplicate will be willingly handing the kingdom over to my forces."

"What the...?!" The Duke asked in confusion, as his reflection in the mirror began to move on it's own. "GUARDS!"

The duke cried out as nearly two dozen griffins jumped him. Raising his hooves, the duke buckled and kicked, knocking ten of the fiends out. But even though he fought valiantly, the winged monsters were able to overcome him. As the bird-like creatures shoved the duke into a large sack, a duplicate of the monarch stepped out of the enchanted mirror.

" _Excelente_ , our little duke problem seems to have solved itself. It looks like will be having a ceremony tomorrow to celebrate the transfer of " Bífido waved a claw to his griffin minions. "As to the real duke, take that sack somewhere isolated and make sure he's never found."

...

Back at Hacienda Flair, the four remaining ponies were talking over this latest revelation, trying to decide what to do next.

"So... let me get this straight." Moonlight asked, trying to hide her irritation. "Our Duchess was an alicorn THIS WHOLE TIME, and none of us ever knew it!?"

"Only the inner circle of ladies-in-waiting know, Moonlight." The prince explained. "If you had moved into that elite group, you would have been informed."

"But why keep it a secret?" Fiesta asked in confusion. "If she's an alicorn, shouldn't the _duquesa_ be ruling de kingdom, instead of the royal family?"

"This is Maretonia, Senorita Flair. Our royal family is descended from the god Quetzalcoatl himself. We are not going to throw the duke's bloodline off of the throne just because somepony decided to sprout wings one day." The prince replied coldly. "My mother was a unicorn from a noble family in the old Mirtanian empire, who ascended to alicornhood after saving a whole village from a river flood. The empire decided to keep it a secret, so Celetia and Luna wouldn't pressure us to put her on the throne."

"So, you hid her ascension, to keep the Equestrians out of your business." Fiesta replied, as she slowly started to understand. "But what has she been doing for the past two thousand years?"

"Being a high ranking noble mare, my mother remained a secret advisor to the crown. But when my father reached stallionhood, the two of them fell in love, and the royal court saw a way to solve two problems at once."

"They allowed your father to marry your mother, so she could ascend to the throne naturally." Watercolor realized. "But why keep the secret after that?"

"You try revealing to the ponies of Maretonia there's been an alicorn living among them for a millennia." Sunny shook his head. "We couldn't figure out how exactly to reveal it to the nation."

"Well, dat's gonna be the least of our problems." Fiesta added, looking between all the other ponies. "The real question is, with Watercolor a fugitive and the duchess possibly not dead, what are we all gonna do now?"


	15. Chapter 15

El Capitulo Catorce

"Everybody, I've made my decision." Fiesta announced, "It's time for us to _regresar_ to de capital, and put a stop to these _griffo_ once and for all."

Looking up, the other three ponies present nodded their heads in agreement.

"Si, that is the best course of action." Sunny Salsa also stepped forward. "As _príncipe_ of Maretonia, I have a duty to protect the ponies of this land, honor demands it."

"If you're going back, _mi amor_ , then I'm going with you!" Moonlight spoke up, trotting up beside the prince. "Maretonia is my home, too! And I'm not going to let those griffins take it over!"

"I-I'm going along, as well. And it's not just clearing my name, either." Watercolor agreed, trying to muster up her courage. "Pepperdance risked his life for me, and I can't just sit by and let his homeland get taken over."

"Very good, all of you." The pony maid agreed, trotting into the room and bowing. "We shall care for the noble Jaguar knight here, while the three of you return to the capital to deal with the conquistadors."

" _Gracias, mi fiel sirviente._ We will trust you to take care of things here." Fiesta replied, her voice growing more serious. "The rest of us should start making our way back to the capital, though it may be best if we try to return without being noticed."

It wasn't long before the four ponies had their belongings packed, and were on their way back towards the capital. This time, instead of traveling in by way of a farmer's crop cart, the four came trotting back towards Tenochtitlan. But as they approached the outskirts of the city, a familiar earth pony stallion galloped out to greet them.

"Fiesta... Watercolor, there you all are!" The nervous stallion called out, slowly emerging from the bush he had been hiding behind. "I actually didn't know if I'd manage to find you out here!"

"Wait a second... Fresco!?" Fiesta came running up, surprised to see the stallion. "What de hay are you doing out here? _Cómo nos encontraste?_ "

"Huh? Oh, the duke told me all of you might have followed this highway to the Flair family's estate out beyond the capital." The stallion replied. "I decided to come out here along the road, and wait for all of you here." He frowned. "Everybody, you NEED to get all of you back into the capital under cover of darkness, something terrible has happened!"

" _Que?_ What is it? What's going on?" The prince demanded, stepping forward. "Has something happened to _mi padre?_ "

"You're Prince Salsa? I was looking for you, too!" Fresco bowed hastily. "Your father has been abducted, and replaced with a fake! We have to hurry, the imposter is going to hand the entire kingdom over to the griffons if we don't-"

Suddenly, a bolt landed in between the two stallions, sticking out of the ground. All of the ponies turned, to find five griffons all staring them down, each holding a crossbow in their sets of claws,

"End of the line, _calballos_!" One of the griffons growled, taking aim with his weapon. "Hooves in de air! You are all under arrest as enemies of the soon-to-be declared republic of Maretonia!"

"Republic? what is this _tontería_?!" Sunny Salsa replied in disbelief. "Maretonia is a duchy, ruled by my family for generations! The ponies of this land would never betray the royal house!"

"You are woefully misinformed, noble pony _princepe_." A second griffin replied. "De ponies of this land have grown tired of your family's rule. An' now, it's time to pay for all de oppression the house of keztquetl forced upon their subjects!"

"No, just wait one minute, there!" Moonlight spoke up, stepping in front of the surprised prince. "We are in no way oppressed by the royal family. In fact, they have taken very good care of our nation, and have served the nation for as long as there has been a Maretonia. It's not the royal family who is the source of the problem, rather it is you griffo who are our country's biggest problem. You feathered fiends need to pack up, and get your sorry tailfeathers out of our lands!"

One of the griffins responded by firing another crossbow bolt straight at the angry Pegasus, who jumped into the air to dodge it. Sunny immediately tackled the griffin, and the two began to struggle on the ground over the crossbow. The other four griffins took to the skies, showering the group with crossbow bolts from above.

"Everybody, look out!" Fiesta cried, as she and Fresco dodged for cover. "The _griffo_ are attacking from above!"

Watercolor and Moonlight immediately took to the air, each whizzing towards one of the griffins like a bolt of lightning. Watercolor caught one of the flying fiends by surprise, knocking the crossbow clean out of his hooves, and sending it tumbling towards the ground. The griffin then began chasing the pony in circles around the sky, slashing at her mercilessly with his claws. With one quick swipe, he managed to slice off the back part of her tail

"OW! HEY!" She shrieked, her blood pressure rising. "I just had that tail done at an expensive salon, you jerk!"

Seething with anger, she back-kicked the griffin towards the ground with her hind legs, knocking him to the ground.

"Never mess with a girl's mane or tail, you feathered creep!" she snorted at the unconscious griffin. "Hmmph!"

Meanwhile, Moonlight zipped around the other griffin in circles, trying to make him too dizzy to hit her by flying extremely fast.

"Hey, what the problem, _senior_?" She asked him with a grin. "You look like you is a little dizzy, I think."

"Stop flying around in circles, you _perra loca_!" The griffin growled trying toi aim his crossbow. "I can't shoot you dead, unless you hold still!"

Wait, what did you call me?" Moonlight asked, stopping in midair, and glaring at the surprised griffin in rage."Oh, you do not call me a _perra loca_ , you _estupido idiota_!"

She beat the griffin with her wings mercilessly, and using her natural Pegasus weather abilities , hit the conquistador with a powerful blast of air, that sent him crashing towards the ground."

"Aieeeeee!" The griffin wailed, as his head hit a rock, knocking him out.

"Ugh, you conquistadors really have to learn to watch your language when talking to a _yegua_!"

The two earth ponies below dodging all of his shots, the fourth griffin quickly tossed his crossbow, and dove at the unsuspecting Fiesta below, talons outstretched. The surprised mare looked up at the diving monster, her eyes going wide like a frightened deer in headlights.

"Fiesta!" Fresco yelled, as he saw the oncoming threat. "Look out!"

"Oh no..." Fiesta cried, looking up at her attacker in horror. " _Madre de santo poni..._

In one swift, fluid motion, Fresco grabbed the dropped crossbow in his hooves, spun around, and opened fire on the griffin who had nearly reached Fiesta. The bolt struck the bird-monster squarely in the chest, causing him to tumble over just a few inches away from _senorita_ Flair, dead.

"Fiesta are you all right?" Fresco asked, rushing up to the sobbing mare. "Are you all right?"

" _Oh Frisco, fue tan horrible_!" Fiesta weeped, grabbign onto the surprised stallion with her hooves. "¡Ese malvado Griffin se me acercó tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo para reaccionar! ¡ Gracias, gracias por salvarme! ¡ eres un semental maravilloso! "

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, I have no idea what you're saying!" he replied, hugging her back. "I'm just glad you're okay."

It was only a few moments later, that Sunny Salsa emerged from the bushes, a scar across his face. "Well, I certainly didn't see that attack coming, is everybody else all right?"

"Oh! Mi príncipe! You're hurt!" Moonlight came rushing up to him, wiping the blood away from the scar on his forehead with a cloth she pulled out of her saddlebag. "How did that fight with the _griffo_ go?"

"Don't ask, _mi querida luz de la luna_. We struggled over his crossbow, and it was either him, or me." The stallion looked around at the other ponies, who had all come together again after the last griffin had been defeated. "Since the griffins ambushed us like that, it means Bifido and his goons know we're coming."

" Which means we're going to have to be _mucho_ careful when entering de capital." Moonlight agreed, as the now five ponies trotted on towards **Tenochtitlan**. "Because those Conquestadors, they are gonna be waiting for us with a trap..."


	16. Chapter 16

El Capitulo Quince

As the five ponies silently trotted their way into the capital, Fiesta and the others noticed that perpetration for some kind of celebration was clearly underway. Banners and pinatas were going up on every street corner, and the food vendors were out on the street, setting up their stalls for some kind of giant festival.

"This is _mucho extrano_ , I don't remember any holidays or celebrations happening today." The prince turned towards Moonlight. " _Mi querida_ , are there any special events scheduled for the capital?"

"Not that I'm aware of, _mi príncipe_." Moonlight replied in confusion. "Perhaps it is something your _padre_ arraigned while we were away?"

"Uh oh... Everypony, I think I know what this is all about!" Watercolor muttered, pulling a flyer off the wall that was written in Equestrian. "This flyer says the duke is going to make a big announcement tonight... about handing over power to the Maretonian republic!"

"What?! this is outrageous!" The prince grabbed the flyer from her hooves. "They mean a puppet republic, under the power of the conquistadors! We have to get to Coltapec castle at once, and stop these fiends!"

Sunny salsa then coordinated a strategy, one which the other ponies carried out without hesitation. The two Pegasus flew ahead to the castle, sneaking past the guards, and opening the gates. The earth ponies in the group quickly snuck in through the gate, and the whole team met up again to make their next move.

"Okay Sunny, we're inside." Moonlight noted. "So what do we do now?"

"We're going to need to split up." The prince replied. "Fiesta, you and Fresco need to go, and try to stall Bifido up in the throne room."

" _No hay problema_." Fiesta agreed, as Fresco nodded, as well. "Well keep that _asqueroso_ creep busy, don't you worry."

"Moonlight, you and Watercolor head to the east wing, and try to find my mother." Sunny continued. "She should be recovering there, in a magical healing hibernation trance. But the griffins may have isolated her in her room. You need to go, and make sure she is woken up."

"You got it." Watercolor agreed, as she and Moonlight turned towards the castle's east wing. "We'll wake the duchess up, and cook those griffons gooses!"

"And what are you going to do, _mi principe_?" Moonlight asked him. "Are you going to the dungeons to look for the duke?"

"Si, I'm not going to let Bifido keep _mi padre_ a prisoner." The prince replied. "We're gonna bring these conquistadors down, hard."

...

"Hey Moonlight, is this the right way to go?" The confused Watercolor asked, as the two Pegasus flew around the twisting and turning passageways of the West Wing. "All of these rooms and corridors look the same to me."

"Don't worry, Colors! I'm certain this is the right way. "The other flying pony replied. "Or maybe this way... or this way... or this way? Oh dear..."

The two friends wandered through all the twisting and turning passageways, checking room after room in a desperate bid to find the missing alicorn. But the whole place seemed to be empty, as if all of the servants and castle employees had been intentionally pulled out of this area.

"Good gravy, I can't believe this place is so blasted big." Watercolor commented in disbelief. "What does the royal family need with all of these rooms and passages, anyway?"

"In generations past, the royal household was far bigger than it is now." Moonlight replied. "This was where extended family members and all of their servants lived. Now, most of this area is just used for storage."

"Wow, that must have been one big family. Shame this place is all empty now." Watercolor then looked ahead, her eyes suddenly going wide. "Uh oh... ummm, Moonlight? I don't think this place is so empty anymore!"

The other Pegasus turned around, and saw several griffin conquistadors now swarming through the hallways, all slowly making their way towards the pair, all with a murderous glare in their eyes.

"Hold it right there, _senoritas_." One of the winged monsters warned them. "You've both made it this far, but neither of you will ever find the duchess."

"Ummm, Watercolors?" Moonlight replied, her face going pale. "Now might be a good time to RUN!"

The two Pegasus took off, flying back down the way they came, with over a dozen griffins in hot pursuit. Faster and faster the two ponies flew, dodging around corners and through narrow passageways, as the conquistadors stayed hot on their trail. Sometimes one of the bird-monsters would catch up with the two, taking a swipe with their claws, and searing hair off the edge of the two mares' tails.

"Yeowch! Those claws hurt!" Watercolor cried out, kicking with her back hooves to knock a few of her pursuers back. "Moonlight, we better find the duchess soon, or we're going to end up bird seed!"

Nodding her head, Moonlight looked around in desperation, and just then happened to spot a closed door with the royal family's coat of arms on it. "Hurry, Watercolor! This way!" The Pegasus called out, throwing open the door, and both mares  
zipped through the door, slamming it in the griffin's faces.

"Whew! That takes care of those bozos!" Moonlight gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Don't worry, the door has a magical security seal on it, and only ponies can open it. That's why those bozos didn't break in here and get the queen."

The two looked across the room, and noticed the sleeping duchess lying in a large bed. Two pony handmaidens looked up at the two intruders, only to smile when they saw one of their fellow handmares.

"Oh, Moonlight! _Gracias a Dios que eres tú!_ " One of the royal handmares sighed in relief. "We locked the doors when we saw those griffin creeps outside, and when you made it inside-"

" _No te preocupes por eso_ , don't worry about it." Moonlight waved a hoof dismissively. "Now, we need to get the duchess awake. It kingdom's in very serious in trouble right now!"

"She's fully recovered from the stab wound, but she hasn't woken up yet." The other handmaiden shook her head. "The only way to awaken her is to touch the duchess, and to do so would cause the pony who laid a hoof on her when she's in the healing trance, to have a vision of a possible future..."

"Well then, we're going to have to..." Moonlight looked up in horror. "Watercolor no! DON'T!"

It was at that moment, that Watercolor the Pegasus touched the slumbering duchess with a wing, and suddenly, she was enveloped in a white hot light. And as the Duchess's eyes fluttered open, Watercolor suddenly collapsed to the floor, lost in her own vision...

 _It was so hot in Maretonia today..._

 _As the bright yellow sun shone down on the capital, Watercolor stood out on the Patio outside of her hacienda, holding a brush in her hoof, as she stood in front of her easel, working busily._

 _"Hmmmm, I think I could make the blues a little brighter." She tought aloud, as she dipped the brush into the color palette she was holding in her wing. "And that dark shade of green for the grass? What WAS I thinking?"_

 _She gently touched the brush into her paint again, making gentle strokes on the canvas, before dipping the brush in water again to clean it off. A little red here, a little blue there, and soon a beautiful painting of the Royal Princess, standing together in a field of roses, took shape on the canvas before her._

 _"Celestia and Luna are always the best choices for a painting subject." The mare said to herself with a smile. "Their contrasting colors and day-night dichotomy balances out any scene they are in together."_

 _"Mommy, mommy, come look!" A little Pegasus filly who looked like a younger Watercolor cried out. "I made my own sculpture out of the wet dirt!"_

 _Ohhh, Pastel! I thought I told you not to play in the mud!" Watercolor sighed in frustration, trotting over to her daughter, and wiping her face of with a cloth. "Ohhh, honestly! Your brother Acrylic was never like this when we was your age. Ugh, what am I going to do with you?"_

 _Watercolor cleaned her daughter's face off with a cloth, then sent her into the house to rejoin her studies with her tutor. It was just then Pepperdance came trotting up, obliviously back home after his day's duty's were done._

 _"Well, glad to see your home early." The Pegasus artist smiled, as the stallion gave her a warm hug. "I trust everything is going well at court?"_

 _"About as well as usual, mi amore. Politics are never an easy thing." Thew Jaguar knight shook his head. "The eagle knights are so eager to go to war with Equestria, and Duke Sunny Salsa and Duchess Moonlight are the only thing holding them back. I'm afraid if attitudes do not change, Maretonia may soon be fighting your homeland."_

 _"Why, that would be just horrible!" A horrified watercolor replied, shaking her head. "The thought of you, having to be on the battlefield with ponies of my own nation...!"_

 _"Don't worry, my dear Watercolor. I do not believe it will come to that." Pepperdance shook his head, taking his jaguar armor off with his hooves. "Anyway, I heard you had a fun day, too."_

 _"Oh yes, I've been working on that painting of the royal sisters that Condesa Aleteo-tímido commissioned me for, when our daughter decided to try her own hoof at sculpting... with dirty mud." Watercolor laughed. "I sent her back to her institutriz, who told me she was taking her to the Maretonian royal art museum today."_

 _"Well, if those two are gone, that means we're alone for awhile..." He put his arms around her, gently caressing her cheek with his hoof. "And it has been so long since I have felt the warmth of your wings around me."_

 _"Oh, Pepperdance, stop!" She teased him playfully, gently stroking the hairs of his battle-scarred, but still delicately soft, coat. "I need to get this painting done, in time for Princess Luna's visit to the capital."_

 _"No, I think it's time I didn't some art of my own, mi amore." He replied, moving in closer to her. "And you, mi Pegaso diosa, are going to be my canvas..."_

 _The two ponies kissed, drinking in each other deeply. Mare and stallion stumbled backward, knocking over the small stand where watercolor had left her brushes and paint palette, before they both fell to the ground together in one another's embrace. Watercolor and Pepperdance pressed against each other in their passion, as the paint from the fallen pallet spilled everywhere, the colorful fluids mixing together, and spreading all over the ground around them..._

"Watercolor, please wake up!" Moonlight desperately pleaded, her face a hot shade of pink from embarrassment. "I don't know what the hay you are dreaming about, but you are doing something really horrible on the floor, right in front of the duchess!"

Watercolor was lying on the floor, rolling around and making noises to herself while in the vision-induced trance, as the other horrified mares watched.

" _Madre de Yegua..._ Lady Watercolor, I am eternally grateful for you and Moonlight waking me up like you did, but I would appreciate you ceasing this unseemly display immediately." The duchess commented, as the embarrassed Watercolor finally woke up, and realized what she had been doing. "Good grief, I guess when they said Equestrian mares were wild and had loose morals, they really weren't kidding."


	17. Chapter 17

El Capitulo Dieciséis

As the prince trotted down the stairs and into the tunnels beneath the castle, he was surprised by how quiet the dungeons were. There was no sound of prisoners, or of guards down here. And all of the cells down there were empty, and there was no pony or griffin around anywhere in sight. He had never seen it so quiet in these chambers, and it unnerved Sunny Salsa to no end.

"Just... stay calm, Sunny. No reason to freak out." The prince thought to himself, staring through the rows of bars at the abandoned cells. "The griffins must have had the prisoners and guards moved elsewhere for the duration of the ceremony. No reason to-"

Just then, Sunny heard the sound of hooves trotting down the stairs behind him. Terrified about what had foll wed him down from the rooms above, the prince kept back through the dimly-lit dungeon toward the stairs, and saw the shadowy figure of a pony gazing around the room. Not knowing if the new arrival was working with the griffins or not, Sunny decided to jump the stranger before he could make any sudden moves.

"Hold it right there!" The prince yelled, jumping out of the shadows.

"Ahhhhhh!" The stranger yelled in surprised, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Ahhhhhh!" The prince yelled back, just as scared as the pony he had surprised.

Both frightened stallions ran in opposite directions, galloping towards opposite sides of the room, and both smacking their faces into opposite walls.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

The two ponies rubbed their heads with their hooves, then looked over, and both finally recognized the other.

"Fresco, is that you?!" The prince asked in shock, not believing who he was seeing. "What the heck are you doing down here? I thought you went with Fiesta!"

"Yeah, well... she thought you could use my help more than she could, in case you ran into trouble." Fresco muttered to himself, looking away. "Anyway, had any luck in locating the duke yet?"

"No I haven't I'm afraid." Sunny replied with a sigh. "I think they moved him and the other prisoners somewhere else, Bifido must've realized we might try a rescue."

"But where could the griffins have taken him?" Fresco asked in confusion. "Where else in the capital is more secure than the royal dungeons?"

"Well, the other prisoners were probably taken over to _Cerradura Hierro_ penitentiary, on the other side of the capital." Sunny salsa suddenly turned as pale as a ghost. "But _mi Padre_ , there is only one place they could've taken him that would be more secure than here..."

The prince trailed off, and then trotted over to press his hoof against a carving of the Maretonian royal crest upon the wall, which cased a secret panel in the dungeon wall to suddenly slide open. The two stallion trotted over, and Fresco saw a set of steps leading even father down into the darkness. The prince lit a torch and removed it from the wall, then motioned for the other stallion to follow him down the dark stairs.

The two stallions found themselves trotting through a long serious of tunnels, with what humans would describe as Mayan and Aztec-looking carvings and paintings along the walls. Fresco shivered as he saw a repeated pattern of jade pony skulls, that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Ummmm, Sunny? Where exactly are we going?" Fresco asked nervously. "This place is really giving me the creeps."

"These are the Guanajuato catacombs, the final resting place for the ponies of the Maretonian royal family." The prince replied grimly. "The tunnels were hollowed out back in the days of the old Miratnian empire, and Coltapec Castle was built over the tombs after the founding of Maretonia." He stared back at the other stallion, his face reflecting in the torchlight. "These _momias_ \- these mummies- of my ancestors lie in these catacombs, going all the way back to the Qwetzeketl empress, so we must be respectful as we pass through."

"Sure, got it." Fresco replied nervously. Trotting along after the prince, the stallion had to stop himself from screaming in terror as they past by the dried out, mummified remains of several former dukes and duchesses, emperors and empresses. The mummies were each set in small niches in the walls, each body adorned with the gold and jewels they had worn in life. Frisco was trying to hide his fear and disgust, when he thought he saw one of the mummies move in the torchlight. "Ummm, Sunny? Aren't there any fears in Maretonian culture about mummies and the undead coming back to haunt the living? Don't Maretonians fear the dead?"

"Huh? Oh, you're scared of the mummies, hm?" Sunny Salsa laughed nervously. "Don't Worry, these mummies won't attack you. Normally, we Maretonians don't fear the dead. The dead ones are our ancestors, as long as we remember them they continue to return to the world of the living. But if we forgot them, they disappear into the afterlife, forever."

"Whoa, that's a creepy way of looking at the afterlife." Fresco added, as they continued along the pathway. "Hey, look at this mummy, up here!"

The two stallions trotted over towards the final mummy in the row, which was all wrapped up in bandages. Unlike the other bodies that lined the catacombs, this one seemed far fresher and less dried out than the others.

"Wow, this one seems so lifelike, I'd swear he was still alive!" Fresco commented, looking the body over. But as he stared at the mummy's face, he noticed breath still moving in and out of his mouth. "Great Celestia, I don't believe it! THIS ONE IS STILL ALIVE!"

The two stallions pulled the bandages off of the mummy's face, and the prince was horrified at finding out who the living mummy was.

" _Madre de Yeguas!_ Fresco, it's my father!" Sunny Salsa cried out, as he and Fresco tore the bandages off the still-living duke. "Bifido must have had him buried alive, so nobody would discover the switch until it was too late!"

"Sunny... the griffins... mirror duplicate... replaced me... taking over... have to... stop them..."

"Don't worry, padre, we'll get you back top the surface." The prince reassured his father. "Fiesta Flair is stalling Bifido and the other griffons for time. We'll get you back to the surface, and stop them from taking over!"

"Sorry, Sunny... you and the duke aren't going anywhere." Fresco replied, pulling out a knife, and stepping in front of the two royal stallions. "You were never supposed to find your father still alive, so now I'm goign to have to do away with the both of you."

"Fresco... you're betraying us?" The duke asked, coming back to his senses. "B-but I invited you here, welcomed you into my kingdom as a guest..."

"Oh, I'm not the real Fresco." The stallion replied, lifting the knife to the duke's throat. "The real Fresco is back up with Fiesta Flair, facing Bififo right now."

"You're another mirror duplicate, just like the one of Watercolor that attacked _mi mama_." Sunny snarled, stepping in front the still-groggy duke to protect him. "How could I have been so gullible to believe you were the real Fresco?"

"There is no way you two are getting out of here alive, we mirror copies are far stronger than a regular pony." The Fresco imposter raised his dagger. "With the duke so weak right now, there is no way the two of you can overpower me!"

Sunny Salsa looked terrified for a moment, before the look on his face suddenly turned into a dark smile.

"Oh, I don't think we stand a chance against you." The prince laughed. "But I think _they_ are going to rip you apart, amigo."

The Fresco imposter turned around... only to find all of the mummies in the catacombs suddenly rising from their crypts. The growling and snarling unread royal mares and stallions raised their dried out, rotting hooves... and began crawling their way towards the mirror duplicate.

"No, wait... this can't be happening!" The Fresco imposter cried out in terror. "Sunny... you said the mummies were your ancestors, and they weren't a threat to anybody!"

"No, I said we didn't fear the dead, because the dead are our ancestors." The prince smiled, as the mummies ripped the duplicate to shreds. "Those who threaten the dead pony's still-living families have EVERYTHING to fear from them!"


	18. Chapter 18

El capituo Viente

In the throne room of Coltapec Castle, several noble mares and stallions had gathered from all over the kingdom. As the unicorn servants levitated around trays loaded with drinks and party appetizers, everypony was discussing and gossiping about the recent turn of events. Why was the duke stepping down? Was his son going to take over? What role were the griffons going to play? All of these questions suddenly died away, as the griffon Bifido ascended the center stage, and the Maretonian nobles hushed themselves so he could speak.

"Honorable _damas y caballeros_ , I would like to thank all of you for coming on this auspicious occasion." The griffin conquistador flashed the crowd a wolfish crowd, that made all of the ponies present shudder. "Here now, to speak to all of you about the coming change in authority in our beloved _reino_ , is our own beloved duke Tlahtoque ."

All of the noble ponies applauded and bowed, as what appeared to be the duke ascended the stairs. With a wave of his hoof, Tlahtoque shushed the whole crowd, and began his grand speech.

"Noble ponies of Maretonia, after many decades of just and prosperous rule, the recent attack on my wife by this treacherous foreigner from neighboring Equestria, has left me in an emotional state, unfit to rule over all of you." The duke announced. "Therefore, I have decided to step down, and turn power over to the noble Bifido, my most trusted royal advisor. I ask that all of you do your best to help with this transition, and help to welcome our new-"

"Stop it right there!" A mare's voice called out, filling the entire room. "That throne is not yours to give away!"

A pair of earth ponies- a mare and a stallion- came galloping up to the stage, surprising everybody with their lack of _decoro_ in the presence of royalty. Insulted by the audacity of these two ponies, Bifido snarled.

"Why, how dare you two interrupt this most royal celebration!" The griffin captain glared at the two of them. "Just who are you to come in here, and make such an accusation?!"

"I am Fiesta Flair, _dama_ of house Flair, and protector of all the ponies who live dere." Fiesta exclaimed. "And I will not let my ancestral homeland be handed over to a bunch of _griffo_ thugs, who will misuse the kingdom, and it's ponies."

"Everybody, that duke Tlahtoque is an impostor!" Fresco exclaimed, staring down the mirror duplicate. "the griffins have the real duke stashed away in the castle somewhere!"

The nobility began to murmur among themselves, uncertain of what to make of these accusations. Some commented they had not known of a surviving heir to house Flair, while others noting it seemed unlikely that Bifido could make the duke disappear like that. Still, the mare did carry herself like a member of the nobility, and mistrust and dislike of the _griffo_ was great enough that a hostile takeover plot was something the nobility could believe.

"Bah, such fairy tales!" Bifido scoffed, laughing nervously. "You have no proof of who you claim to be, let alone of the crazy accusation you're making! You and that stallion came in with that Equestrian _ramera_ that tried to assassinate the duchess!"

"My loyal advisor is correct, the two of you are enemies of Maretonia!" The impostor duke declared, pointing an accusing hoof at the two. "Jaguar knights, arrest these two troublemakers, at once!"

Two of the knights on guard nearby stepped forward, and reached for the surprised mare. But Fresco jumped in front of them, blocking the path to Fiesta Flair.

"Oh no you don't!" The stallion declared, headbutting one of them away. "You're not dragging us away just like that!"

The stallion and the two Jaguar knight broke into a nasty fight, biting, kicking, headbutting, and biting as the three tumbled across the room, kicking up a dust cloud. while the guards were busy fighting with Fresco, Fiesta stood up before the gathered ponies to plead her case.

"Noble mares and stallions of Maretonia, here me!" The mare started, drawing everypony's attention. "Athough I have grown up in a foreign land, I am still a pony of Maretonia. I have seen this beautiful kingdom, and it's beautiful ponies, and I have deeply fallen in love with all that you have buitl here!"

"Silence, you foolish _yegua_!" Bifido snarled, taking a step towards her. "You have said enough!"

"But now, the _griffo_ seek to take all of this beauty and wonder away from you! They will despoil your land, polluting it and stripping away all of your resources! They will enslave the common ponies you nobles are sworn to protect, and work them and their descendants until they die!" The mare pleaded. "Is that one you want? Maretonia reduced to the _griffo's_ plaything? Bifido doesn't care about any of you, or Maretonia! He only cares about gold, and how much of a profit he can make off of our home!"

"I said that's ENOUGH, you stupid _cabrona_!" Bifido roared, jumping towards Fiesta, and slicing her across the face with his razor sharp claw. The mare stumbled backwards, and fell off the stage, blood oozing from the five open scars that now marred and disfigured her once beautiful face. "Stupid little pony! Do you actually think you can stop me? I am bringing progress and prosperity to these lands! So what if a few trees and pones are crushed in the process?" He looked out at the gathered noble ponies, and sneered. "You Maretonians make me sick! Honor, family, tradition-baaaah! You're just as bad as the Equestrain ponies and their friendship! These so-called virtues will not make you rich, only industry and efficiency can do that! Your stupid little sentimental pony civilizations will be crushed in the gears of progress and your pony blood will be the oil that greases those gears!"

As Bifido boasted about the overthrow of Maretonia, the two Jaguar knights realized who was actually the villain here, and stopped fighting with Fresco. The stallion ran over to Fiesta, and cradled her in his hooves.

"Are you okay, _senorita_?" Frisco asked, trying to sound Maretonian with that last word. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"Just my pride, _senor_ , that's all." She replied, as he dabbled some of the blood off of her cheek with a handkerchief. "I'm sure I will be all right."

The noble ponies in the crowd all glared up at Bifido, angry looks on their faces.

"You shouldn't have let your true intentions show, _El griffo_." One of the stallions snorted at him. "You really think we gonna let you leave this place alive?"

"I already thought of that, _senor_." Bifido snapped his claws, and a whole swarm of griffins came pouring into the throne room. "But have you all forgotten the duke let me have my own army of my kind stationed in the city?" The griffin commander laughed, looking back down at Fiesta. "Well now, _Senorita_ Flair, it looks like your efforts to stop me have failed. How does it feel to know that Maretonia is mine."

"Bifido, you are _mucho estupido_." Fiesta replied with a laugh, as the blood dried on her face. "I wasn't trying to stop you, I was just trying to distract you for just long enough..."

The griffin commander stared at her in confusion... then it all happened at once. The windows exploded inward, as hundreds of mummies from the crypts below poured into the room, attacking the griffin soldiers, and tearing them apart. Then, the fully- healed duchess came flying through the open doors- her wings visible to the nobles, revealing her as an alicorn to all- and blasted the griffin commander on the stage with a powerful burst of magic from her horn. Bifido died with a terrible scream, leaving behind only a charred carcass and burnt feathers that smelled something like roast chicken. And the duke jumped up on the stage, a _maquitil_ in his right hoof, and attacked the fake mirror duke, chopping his head clean off.

As the mummies and angry nobles wiped out what was left of the griffins, Moonlight, Watercolor, and Sunny came rushing to Fresco and Fiesta's side.

"Everybody, you made it!" Fiesta cried happily. "I'm so happy to see all of you!"

"You did it, Fiesta! You and Fresco kept him distracted long enough for us to get here!" The prince exclaimed greatfully. "Thanks to you, my father and our kingdom are both safe!"

"Oh, Fiesta! You're hurt!" Moonlight cried sadly. "I can't believe that horrible old griffin scratched you up like that!"

"Oh no, Fiesta, I'm so sorry!" Watercolor whimpered. "It wasn't worth clearing my name if you got hurt!"

"It's all right, Watercolor... really it is." Fiesta replied , as Moonlight used a damp cloth to wipe what was left of the blood off of her cheek. "As long as Maretonia... and my friends... are both safe. That's all that really matters."


	19. Chapter 19

Epilouge: Farewell to Maretonia

"All of you need not worry." The duke told the six ponies, who had gathered in his throne room. "The few surviving griffins have been sent back to their homeland, and their kind won't be returning here to cause trouble again."

It had been two weeks since the attempted coup of the Maretonian government had failed, and everything was slowly returning to normal. The ponies in the kingdom had been shocked to learn that their duchess was an alicorn, but most of them had come to embrace this amazing fact, proud and happy to be one of only three nations on the planet to be ruled by a winged unicorn. The Maretonians took it in stride, as the took all such new or shocking revelations.

"I am eternally grateful my name has been cleared, your majesties." Watercolor declared with a smile, bowing again to the duke and duchess. "And I sincerely hope you lock that nasty old enchanted mirror away forever!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure it never troubles the ponies of Maretonia again." The duchess assured her, before turning to Pepperdance. "Noble Jaguar knight of our court, I am pleased to see you well on the road to recovery. I just hope you'll take some time off from your duties here at court.

"Oh, but of course, _mi emperatriz_. I will most certainly be taking some time off to recover." He replied, gently touching the bandaged wound at his side. "In fact, _seniorita_ Flair has invited me to watch over her family's hacienda, when she returns home to Ponyville."

"Wait, you mean Fiesta's not staying here?" Fresco asked in surprise, turning to the other mare. "I thought you came here to 'discover who you are' and all that."

" _Si,_ Fresco, I did discover who I am here. And I learned about _mi familia_ , an why they left Maretonia." Fiesta agreed, smiling at him. "But now, it's time to go home to Ponyville, and see all of my friends back there again."

"Well, you two might be going back, but I think I'll be staying here in Maretonia for awhile before I go home." Watercolor added, moving to stand beside Pepperdance. "Pepper invited to stay at Hacienda Flair for awhile, and I think it would be a quiet and tranquil place to work on my art."

"Well, after Fresco and Watercolor finish your restoration projects here in the city, I really hope all of you will stay here another two weeks for the most important Maretonian celebration of the entire year." Moonlight replied, looking at all of her new friends hopefully. "It would be a shame if you all went home, and missed this beautiful and solemn event."

"Really?" Watercolor asked, curious. "What is this amazing celebration?"

"It is _dia del muerte_ \- the day of the dead." The prince added, looking around at the others. "It is the day we honor the spirits of our ancestors, and those long gone..."

 _two weeks later..._

It was such a beautiful evening for a celebration.

It had been several weeks since Bfifdo and the griffin's failed coup, and the time for one of Maretonia most sacred celebrations had come. The Day of the Deceased, a day when the ponies of Maretonia honored the dead ancestors and loved ones. It was considered by many to be the most holy of holidays on the nation's calendar, and the three guests from foreign lands felt truly honored to be taking part in this celebration.

"The making of the altars begins a week prior." Moonlight explained, as she showed Fresco and Watercolor how to put a day of the deceased shrine together. All of the altars are homemade, even if they are going to be displayed in a public place."

"Wow, that really neat!" Fresco added, looking over the two altars Moonlight and Sunny were putting together. "I've never sen such careful craftsmanship out of a pony who wasn't an artist!"

All around them, ponies throughout the cemetery were at their own altars; lighting candles, leaving food, and setting up pictures of their dead loved loved ones, all the while saying prayers, and talking to those that had passed on. But much to Fresco and watercolor's surprise, no one seemed to be crying or sad about the loved ones they lost.

"Sunny, why isn't anyone here grieving?" Fresco asked the prince. "Isn't this a memorial to the family they lost?"

"No, Fresco, you misunderstand." The prince replied, shaking his head. "This isn't a time of sadness, it is a time of celebration! For this one night, the spirits of the dead come back to the earth, and spend time with their loved ones. We set up these shrines to welcome them back, because we are happy to see them again."

Fresco didn't know what to say to that, and simply looked away as Moonlight and Sunny continued to explain the holiday. Looking around the cemetery, he saw Fiesta over in her own little corner, setting up her own alter with candles and food.

"So, you're getting in on the spirit of things too, huh?" The stallion asked, trotting up to her altar. "I never knew you were into this, too."

"Oh _si_ , I always set up de altar to _mi familia_." Fiesta replied with a smile. "I always just did it at my house in Ponyville, so nobody would think I was weird or anything."

"Well, it's nice you honor your family this way." The stallion replied, looking at the gathered crowds all around him. "Even if you can't see them, you always know they are there."

"Not seeing our dead loved ones? Uhhhh, Fresco?" Fiesta looked up at him, shaking her head. "I don't think you really know what is about to happen..."

And all at once... it happened.

Suddenly, one by one, the incorporeal forms of the spirits of dead ponies began to appear, each standing next to the family of loved ones who had built altars to the deceased equines. Fresco didn't notice it at first, but when the stallion looked up, he saw thousands of skeletal ponies he could see right through, wearing different styles of clothing from different eras, and all with different cuite marks and manes.

"Ummm, Fiesta?" He mutter nervously, as he spotted more and more specters appearing. "There are a lot of ghosts here... definitely a lot of ghosts..."

But as he looked back at Fiesta, he saw there were two ghosts- a mare and a stallion- standing right next to fiesta. but she did not look up or speak to them; rather, it was as if some kind of unspoken, unseen communication was going on between them. As if the spirits and Fiesta could talk to one another, see one another, and share a visit, without even moving or uttering a was almost as if the dead ponies were alive again, and the veil separating life and afterlife melted away, and the families separated by it could be whole again, at least for a little while.

And for the first time, Fresco finally understood why Fiesta had come back here, why she had returned to learn about her past. Because that past was as much a living part of her as the present was, and like these ghosts, it would stay with her all the days of her life. Maretonia was a part of who she was, and it would be this shadow of their history- their heritage- that guided her, and all the ponies of this land into their futures. Even as one generation passed into the next, those who had come before, and what they accomplished in their lives- would always be remembered and honored.

Such is the way of Maretonia.

 **-El Fin-**


End file.
